Life's Little Treasures
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Ever have one of those feelings? Like, you know something life defining is about to happen? When Jou&Seto find a baby in an alley, their lives are changed forever. SetoJou ON PERMENANT HIATUS
1. One Fine Day

Rowan: Hehehe!

Sakura: Not good. This is a new story, isn't it?

Rowan: Yeah. I got an inspiration from reading lotza Jou*Seto fluffy fics!

Jou: Oh joy, that means she's going to be writing about, doesn't it?

Siran: Don't worry, I'm sure it's safe. And you get Seto…

Jou: Good point…

Rowan: Now, Jou, if you would do the disclaimer…

Siran: Oo, can I do the disclaimer? Can I? Can I? Please?

Rowan: Uh, sure.

Siran: Yippee! -Rowan, her yami Sakura, and her beautiful fairy muse Siran Chepichinni do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters that make these two drool. We have very little money to pay if you sued us, but you have no reason to, so we don't have to worry. Now, on with the fic.!

Rowan: I like Sakura's better. She gets straight to the point.

Siran: I did your fucking disclaimer, isn't that enough?

Sakura: Hey! You cursed! Only I'm supposed ta do that!

Rowan: Oh, go get a life!

Rowan: right, now, just warning all that this story was formulated by a hungry, sleep deprived teenager who stayed up all night reading Jou*Seto fanfics, so there's bound to be lots of fluff and slight OOC as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

****

Life's Little Treasures

Jou's POV

Ever have one of those feelings? Like, you know something life defining is about to happen? You know that feeling, that anticipation of the unknown, waiting to find out what it is, and how it will affect your pathetic little life? I got that feeling once, like a lump in my throat. That was two years ago, on a sleepless, restless night, where the wind was howling up a storm and the bright orange autumn leaves were turning crisp and dry, preparing for the winter…

Normal POV

Jou tossed and turned in his bed, trying in vain to fall asleep. Finally, he admitted defeat, ripping the bedclothes off him and getting out of bed. He quickly got dressed, then slipped into his jacket and shoes and went outside for a walk.

The wind pulled at Jou, trying to direct his course, which Jou himself didn't even know. He walked in whichever way the wind wanted him to. It reminded Jou too much of his life. He was 18, outta high school, but he didn't have any plans for college. He just went day through day, letting everyone else in his live make decisions for him. His mom, trying to get him a job, Yuugi, trying to get him to go to college, and Shizuka, trying to help his nonexistent love life.

Jou sighed heavily. This wasn't the kind of life Jou wanted! No, he wanted one where he chose his college, where he chose his career, and where he didn't need help finding that one special someone. But who was that special someone anyway? Jou groaned in pain and held his head in his hands. His thoughts were just going round and round, over and over. Like a merry-go-round.

'Yes, life is a merry-go-round.' Jou thought happily, glad he could come to one conclusion about life. Not his life in particular, but still, life.

Somewhere down an alley, Jou thought he heard a noise that sounded uncommonly like a child crying. Intrigued, Jou approached the source of the noise and found himself looking across a basket at a pair of sparkly blue eyes.

"Gah!" Jounouchi jumped when he saw those eyes. "K-kaiba? What're you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, Japan's most eligible bachelor, and richest, sexiest bastard ever, was standing over a small basket in an alleyway facing little nobody Jounouchi Katsuya. "I was going for a walk when I heard somebody crying," he snarled. "And what about you, mutt? Where's your leash and collar, eh?"

Jou glared at Kaiba. "I'll have you know, Kaiba-kun, that I do was just walking when I heard a cry. So, what is it?"

Kaiba looked down at the basket. "I don't know." He removed the blanket that covered the bundle and gasped.

"What? What is it?"

Kaiba looked down on the package. "It's a baby. But who would leave a child out here in the cold like this?"

Jou looked down at the baby. "Look, there's an envelope." The blonde scooped it up easily. " 'To the people who find this baby'" he read.

Kaiba looked over impatiently at the other teen. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Jou undid the sealed flap and took out three sheets of paper.

"'Dear Mr. Kaiba-kun and Mr. Katsuya-kun,' How-"

"Keep reading!"

"'Yes, you read right. This letter is addressed to both of you, so both of you pay attention. Kaiba-kun, stop playing with the baby!'" Jou looked up in time to see Kaiba's hand pull away from the bundle in the basket. "'Yes, amazing, isn't it Katsuya-kun? Oh, and by the way, the baby's name is Kismet and she's ten months old. And I want you to take care of her. Both of you.'" Jou looked up with frightened eyes. 'Take care of a baby? With _Kaiba_?' "'Yes, both of you. No need to be so scared Katsuya-kun. I'm sure you'll manage fine. Sayonara! F&D'"

Kaiba-kun scoffed. "Well, whoever this F&D is, they've got another thing coming! I ain't taking care of any baby! Especially not with a dog like Katsuya-kun!"

Jou looked back down at the letter. "That's not all," he said. "It says, 'P.S. If you're thinking of dumping this baby on Katsuya-kun, then think again Kaiba! Because if you don't, I'll roast you to a crisp like that!'" There was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightening snaked its way from the sky to the ground next to Kaiba. "'Next time that'll be you!'" Jou read on. "That's it! That's all she wrote!"

Kaiba sighed. "Well, let's take her to my place then," he said.

"Both of us?"

"You heard the letter, didn't you puppy? We've both got to take care of her."

Jou pouted. "But isn't it a lot of work?" he asked.

"I expect so, and since I'll be at the company a lot, you'll have to take care of her during the day."

"Hey! Do you think I don't have a life?" Jou bristled at Kaiba's brusqueness.

"Well, yeah. All your friends have gone off to college but you're stuck here. If you had a job, your mom wouldn't pester you to get one-"

"How'd you know about that?"

"She came to see if there was an opening for a job at KaibaCorp. I don't think she liked my reply of 'We don't hire canines' very much."

Jou glared sullenly at the CEO. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Well, who're you to say I've got no life, eh? All you've got is your company and Mokuba. That's your life, and it ain't much of one."

"Just shut up mutt and just bring Kismet home. It's freezing out here."

Kaiba bent down and lifted the basket up, then started marching back to his mansion, Jou behind him muttering "What does F&D stand for? And what kinda name is 'Kismet'?"

~*~&~*~&~*~

Rowan: Yeah, so no Seto*Jou fluff yet, but first I'm building a plot! Do you like so far?

Jou: What's the baby got to do with the story? And what does F&D stand for?

Rowan: I'm not telling! But reviewers are more than welcome to guess! (Hint: First find out what Kismet means, then I think you'll know.) Yeah, so review please!


	2. Just The Two Of Us

Rowan: I'm on a typing high!

Sakura: No kidding.

Rowan: So, I'm writing Chapter 2!

Siran: Chapter 2 of what?

Rowan: Of "Life's Little Treasures", duh!

Siran: Just checking.

Rowan: Since Siran did the disclaimer last time, do you want to give it a go Sakura?

Sakura: Fine. We don't own YGO!

Rowan: Yes, nice and crisp! Leaves nothing to the imagination. Kinda like Yami's leather pants…

Sakura: You didn't just say that! 

Rowan: Yes, I did!

Sakura: That's it you're grounded!

Rowan: Just let me do the Thank yous!

Sakura: All right. You got ten seconds.

Rowan: Thanks to Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter as well!

****

Life's Little Treasures

Normal POV 

Jou trudged wearily behind Seto as the wind continued to whip around them. The baby, Kismet, began to wail once more. Jou looked ahead to watch Kaiba and the basket. But looking down he noticed that Kaiba had discarded the basket and had little Kismet wrapped up in his jacket to shelter her from the cold. Such a caring, tender moment as this Jou had only seen when Kaiba interacted with Mokuba. It was almost bittersweet to see Kaiba acting so loving when moments before he had been cruel and cold to the blond. 

Jou sighed. Life was certainly confusing. One moment Jou's walking down the street, minding his own business and then wham! He's landed with shared care-taking of a ten-month old girl! And having to take care of her with none other than Kaiba Seto?! Life was cruel!

"We're here, mutt," Kaiba announced.

"Could you stop calling me mutt?!" Jou asked, exasperated.

"Why should I? You are one," Kaiba said, chuckling.

Jou glared daggers at Kaiba's back as they entered the enormous mansion. Bounding down the stairs came a smiley raven-haired 13-year-old. [1] "Seto! You're home! I got up to get a drink of water and peeked in your bedroom to see if you were there but you weren't so I got worried and-Well, at least you're back home!" Mokuba was about to hug his brother when he noticed something. "Seto, what're you carrying?"

Kaiba withdrew Kismet from his coat and showed her to Mokuba, who cooed over her. "Oh Seto, she's adorable! Where'd you find her/'

"In an alleyway, abandoned. Apparently Katsuya-kun and I have to take care of her." Kaiba said, gesturing towards me.

"Oh, hello Katsuya-kun. So, you and Seto have to take care of this baby? What's its name?"

"Her name is Kismet," Kaiba answered before Jou had a chance to speak. "Now, I'll have to see if there are any cribs available in storage. I'm sure she wants to sleep. And we'll have to get her diapers and bottles and condensed milk for her to drink. Katsuya -kun, go to the supermarket to get those things will you? I'm going to go get a crib. Kaiba handed Jou a fifty-dollar bill. [2] Jou took the fifty, muttering under his breath. "Bastard. Whatta I look like? Your friggin' housekeeper and errand runner?" But Jou went complacently to the grocery store.

~*~&~*~

"Goodbye Mokuba! Have a good day at school!" Seto waved enthusiastically after his little brother. Then he picked up his briefcase and bid farewell to Jou. "I'll be home at five. Bye, mutt." Then he turned and walked out to his limo, leaving a very angry Jou. 

"I'm. Not. A. Mutt." He said through gritted teeth. "Who does he think he is?" Then, suddenly, Kismet started crying. Jou ran over to the cradle and lifted her up. "What's the matter? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Need diaper change?" Jou scrambled around, trying to find out why she was wailing so.

That day was unlike any other day he had had in awhile. Instead of his mother fussing over him to get a job, and Yuugi's concern about 'higher education', and Shizuka's nagging to 'go out and date people', instead of everyone fussing over him, Jou spend the entire day taking care of Kismet. And, surprisingly, it felt good to know that he had spent the whole day doing something important.

That was, until, Kaiba came home.

~*~&~*~&~*~

[1] I don't know how much younger Mokuba is, so I made it up. Here he's five years younger.

[2] I don't know yen, so I'm sticking to good old George Washington. 

Seemed like a good place to end. Next chapter I get to torture Jou by having Kaiba be mean to him. And, of course, they'll want to know why this is happening in the first place…Anyway, until next time, review!


	3. All Wrong!

Rowan: And now, chapter three. I'm gonna cut to the chase. I don't own YGO! and this is yaoi. There, warned! Oh, and thanks to all whom reviewed! And it's not "Friends" and "Duel"! Keep guessing!

**Life's Little Treasures**

Jou glared at Kaiba. "What's wrong with the way I put her diaper on?" he asked, irritated.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You put it on backwards you dolt!"

"So? At least it's on! And don't call me dolt! It's not a nice word and we don't want to be teaching Kismet bad words!"

"I'll call you whatever I like!" Kaiba snapped. "Now pay attention, I'm going to show you the _proper_ way to put on a diaper." Kaiba pulled Jou next to him, so they were standing side-by-side next to the changing table. "And there! It's on _correctly_."

Jou stared at Kaiba. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's not all that hard!" Jou looked at him skeptically. "Well, I took Home Ec for an elective one year in junior high," Kaiba admitted. "But don't you dare tell anyone! You hear me mutt?"

"What did I tell you about calling me mutt!" Jou yelled.

"And I told you I'll call you anything I want!" Kaiba retorted.

Just then, Kismet started crying, her peace and quiet having been disturbed by the two of them yelling. Jou scurried over to her and lifted her up in his arms, cooing and rocking her back and forth in his arms. Soon Kismet was asleep once, curled up against Jou, who sat down on the couch with her. Kaiba sat down beside Jou and watched Kismet, stroking her small little golden locks. They sat in silence for a while, until the front door opened and in walked…

Mokuba. He had been over at his friend's house studying and dueling. When he saw the two archrivals on the couch together he said, "Aw. You two look like a nice happy wittle family. How cute." Kaiba and Jou instantly recoiled, shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. Mokuba only laughed. "Too bad I didn't have my camera. I'm sure Yuugi and the others would have loved to have some pictures of you three! Of course, they'd probably be asking when the marriage was..." Kaiba leaped off the couch and started chasing his little brother around. 

"Take that back Mokuba!" Mokuba just continued laughing. "I was just kidding onii-san! Just kidding!" Finally, Kaiba gave up and flopped back down on the couch, away from Jou of course. 

"So, what do you think about dinner?" Kaiba suggested.

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Well, what do you want? Pizza sound good?"

"Yay! Pizza! I'll order!"

Mokuba skipped out of the room, leaving Kaiba and Jou by themselves. "So…How was Kismet today? What did you do?"

"If you're thinking I mistreated her or something you're wrong Kaiba-kun. I know how to take care of a kid, well, not the diaper thing, but everything else I can do! I took care of Shizuka when she was a baby and a little girl, so I think I can handle Kismet just as well as you can Kaiba!" Jou said defensively.

"Jeez, I was just wondering! She's mine too you know!"

"She's ours to take care of, but _ours?_ I don't think so."

"Let Kismet decide."

"How?"

"She can talk, can't she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I ain't the one who took Home Ec classes!"

Kaiba shrugged. "True, but when Mokuba was about Kismet's age he was talking. What about Shizuka?"

Jou thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She was about ten, eleven months old. But she didn't say much today. Oh, she said 'goo' when she was hungry, 'waa' when she was thirsty, 'bay' when she wanted to play, but that's about it."

"Hmm. Well, it's a start I suppose." Just then Mokuba came bouncing back in. "Pizza'll be here in twenty minutes. I hope you like pepperoni and mushrooms Katsuya-kun."

"That sounds fine Mokuba. I'll feed Kismet now." Jou stood up and started walking towards the kitchen when Kaiba intercepted him. "May I? I'd like to spend sometime with Kismet, if you don't mind."

Jou shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have plenty of time this evening and in the morning. I'm going home in about an hour so…"

Kaiba looked slightly downcast. "Oh, I thought you'd want to stay here to be near Kismet, but if you're going home I guess that's okay too."

Jou blinked. "Oh, I can stay? Alright then, if you're absolutely sure."

"Kismet would want that I think." Kaiba bent over to pick Kismet up. His head was centimeters from Jou and the blond felt his breathing hitch when he inhaled the scent of Kaiba's shampoo. 'Lavender. Smells real nice.' Kaiba then whisked Kismet into the kitchen for her supper.

Mokuba smiled knowingly at Jou. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned.

"Because I know who F&D are!"

"F&D? Who told you about that?"

"I found the note. And Rowan's hint."

"Who the hell is Rowan?"

"Opps! Forget I said that!"

"Ookaay…So, who are F&D?"

"Not telling." Mokuba handed Jou a sheet of paper. "But here's a clue."

Jou read the paper which said: 'F_ _ _ & D _ _ _ _ _ _: means the same as karma.'

'Oh crap. Fill in the blank. I'm terrible at this. Maybe Kaiba'll know what it is.'

~*~&~*~&~*~ 

Can you figure it out now? Well, you'll have the whole fic to figure it out!

Next chapter: Jou's dream! And what a dream it'll be! Hehehe!

Jou: *looks very worried *

Oh, and you know how it's Kaiba, not Seto?  Well, that'll change once they fall in love.

Seto: Really?  Good.  Because with Kaiba you make it sound like the story's focus is on Jou.

The story's focus is on Jou!

Seto: Oh.

And why does it say 'Seto'?  It's supposed ta be 'Kaiba'!

Kaiba: Sorry.  Anyway, about Jou's dream…am I in it?

Not telling!

Kaiba: That means yes!  

Heh heh.  Anyway, until next time!  Please leave a review!  


	4. Sleep Tight

Rowan: Happy! I'm sooo happy!

Sakura: Yes, we all know how happy you are.

Rowan: 22 reviews! I have 22 reviews for this story! Lots of ppl like it! And I've been ungrounded!

Sakura: *grumbles * Don't push it.

Rowan: Yeah, anyway…. Hehehe! Chapter four! Jou's dream!

Jou: *Really, REALLY worried * I don't want to know what it is.

Rowan: Oh c'mon! It's kawaii!

Jou: I'm scared now too.

Rowan: Well, anyway, don't mind him. He's just mad that he can't figure out who F&D are and that I'm not telling until the end of the story!

Jou: Tell me! Please!

Rowan: No! Now, do the disclaimer!

Jou: *whimpers * Fine. –Rowan and Sakura do not own YGO! or any of the characters. If Rowan did own it, she would most definitely have me dating Seto. How sweet.

Rowan: Thank you Jou!

Jou: My pleasure. By the way, where is Siran?

Rowan: Oh, Siran's just fed up with all the Jou*Seto fluff and stuff!

Jou: Who could get fed up with that?

Rowan: That's what I'd like to know as well!

Arigatous: Thank you to Ani-coolgirl (go ahead and take a guess!); Stardreamer; Kotono-hacker; Blood Roses 1; Assassin of the Shadows; ColeyCarissa; GemGemJoo; Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai; Jane Silver, and anyone I forgot to thank! 

****

Life's Little Treasures

Jou, Kaiba and Mokuba ate the pizza and then watched TV. before Mokuba had to go to bed. Jou and Kaiba, neither wanting to spend another moment with the other, also quickly went up the stairs and to their respective bedrooms. (Jou's was right across the hall from Kaiba's.) Jou placed Kismet in her crib, then washed up and went to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

~*~*~&~*~*~

The whole room smelled of lavender shampoo. Jou was sitting on the sofa with Seto as they watched Kismet play in her pen. Jou smiled at the little girl, then looked over at Seto. "Y'know, I think we should give her a nickname. Kismet is too much for a little girl."

"What do you suggest?"

"How about 'Kis'?" asked Jou

Seto thought about it for a moment, then leaned closer to Jou. "Good idea," he whispered before placing his lips on Jou's. Jou gasped in surprise and Seto's tongue entered his mouth, caressing and exploring. Just as Jou started to relax and enjoy the kiss, Kismet started wailing and they were startled apart. Then both of them leapt off the couch…

And Jou woke up.

~*~*~&~*~*~

Jou shook his head in surprise. 'What was that dream? Set- I mean Kaiba actually _kissing_ me? What was I thinking? Why did I dream that?'

Well, one thing he hadn't dreamt was Kismet's crying. Jou scooped her out of her crib and cradled her in his arms. "Shhh. Hush, Kismet, hush." But Kismet wouldn't 'hush'. Jou started to panic. He ran across the hall to Seto's room. "Kaiba-kun! Wake up!" he yelled, banging on the door.

Seto opened the door. "What's with Kismet? Why's she crying?"

"I don't know! Help, please!'

"Here, let me see her." Seto took Kismet from Jou, sending him a whiff of lavender, and rocked the baby gently. She soothed slightly, then stopped wailing. "Maybe I should keep her for now."

"Yeah. Night Kaiba." Jou started to go when Kismet started sobbing again. "Gou! Gou!"

Seto looked to Jou. "What does that mean?"

Jou shrugged. "I dunno."

"Ah well. You'd better go. I'll handle her." Seto took the weeping baby and laid her on his bed, then curled next to her. But she kept crying, "Gou! Gou!" and pointing her flailing arms at Jou. "I think she wants both of us Katsuya-kun."

Jou looked shaken. "Both?"

"You lie on her other side, okay?" Jou obeyed, crawling under the covers across from Seto. His honey brown eyes looked over to sea-blue ones as Kismet stopped crying and fell asleep.

Jou too soon fell asleep, as it was easier than staring at Seto, who zonked out soon after.

Seto was the first to wake up. Seto slipped out of the bed and crept towards the bathroom. 

Jou was up and dressed by the time Seto returned from his shower. "Ohayo gozaimasu Kaiba-kun," he greeted formally.

"Oho gozamas," Kismet repeated.

Seto smiled at the infant. "She catches on quick. Kismet'll be talking in no time." Seto glanced at the clock. "Speaking of no time, I've got to get to work! Cya Kismet, bye Katsuya-kun!" Seto dashed out the door and into his limo.

Jou walked the living room and sat on the couch with Kismet. "Are you hungry now Kismet?" he asked the baby, who feebly shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Jou sighed. "What to do today? Oh, I know! I've gotta call Shizuka and okaasan! They're probably wondering where I am!" Jou picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

"Moshi moshi, Katsuya residence, Shizuka speaking."

"Hey little sis! How're things?"

"Oniisan! Where are you? We've been worried sick about you! And Yuugi and Honda are really anxious too! We've been searching all over for you!" Shizuka exclaimed loudly.

"Jeez, I'm not a little kid! But sorry I worried you. But what did you say about Yuugi and Honda? I thought they were at college!"

"It's Thanksgiving break Jou! [1] We were all going to hang out, remember? Yuugi, Honda, Mai, you, and me. How could you forget?"

Jou winced when his sister reminded him about his plans with his friends. "It musta slipped my minds. Opps!"

"Well, Mai'll be here in the afternoon and she's been _dying_ to see you. Now, you gonna tell me where you are?"

Jou mentally slapped his head for his stupidity. "I'm at Kaiba's. Bring the guys over here when Mai comes, okay? I'll be staying here for a while."

Shizuka laughed slightly. "What, did you lose a duel to him or something?"

Jou scowled. "No, I'm here for a different reason. Now, you gonna come over later or what?"

"Sure, sure. I'll tell everyone else. See you soon Jou."

"Yeah, bye Shizuka."

~*~&~*~

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when Shizuka, Yuugi, Honda, and Mai came over. "Jou! We're here!" Honda said loudly.

Jou crept out of his room and came down to the lobby. "Shh, Kismet's sleeping and I don't want her to wake up. I might not be able to get her to stop crying if she starts!"

The four guests shot various degrees of confusion at the blonde. "Oh, that's right! You don't know about Kismet! Here, you can all come see her, if you promise to be quiet." Jou gave them all a warning look that clearly said one-noise-out-of-any-of-you-and-I-chop-your-head-off-and-feed-it to-the-wolves. Shizuka, Mai, Yuugi, and Honda followed Jou on tiptoe into his room, where he led them all to the crib in the middle. There was an intake of breath and then quiet chatter. (AN: When is chatter ever quiet?) 

"Oh," Shizuka breathed. "She's so pretty Jou! Look, she's got your hair!"

Yuugi smiled up at his friend. "She's adorable Jou. I love her rosy, chubby, cheeks! What a sweet little baby!"

"What did you say her name was again Jou?" Mai inquired.

Jou grinned down on the infant. "Kismet," he whispered.

Honda scrunched his eyes together, a sign that he was thinking. "Kismet…Kismet…I recognize that word. Why? Why does it sound familiar?"

Jou shrugged. "It sounded kinda recognizable to me to, but I can't remember why either. It's a good name for her though."

Just then something happened that stopped all talk, as Kismet opened up her eyes and gurgled cutely.

"Aw," they all cooed at the girl. 

"Oh wow! Look at her eyes! They're such beautiful eyes Jou!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are Shizu! What a gorgeous blue color!" Honda added. "Like, like…"

"Like sapphires!" Mai inserted

"Warm, liquid sapphires," Yuugi elaborated.

Jou glanced at Kismet's eyes. They were eerily familiar…

"Eh hem," a voice said behind them. The five cooing adults turned around and Jou found himself staring into ice-cold versions of Kismet's eyes.

"Kaiba-kun! Hi!" Yuugi greeted politely.

"Konnichiwa Motou-kun, Katsuya-kun, Kujaku-kun, Hiroto-kun, Katsuya-kun," Seto returned. He walked over to the crib and glanced down at Kismet. "Ah, she's awake." He lifted her out of the cradle and held her against his chest.

"So, um, who's is she anyway?" Mai asked.

"Mine," both Jou and Seto replied at the same time.

Honda laughed. "What, one of you a girl and never told us?" he joked.

Jou and Seto blushed. "No, not mine _technically_. Kaiba-kun and I both found her two days ago in an alley. Apparently we were both meant to take care of her." Jou reached into his pocket and handed the letter to Honda. 

Honda read it and shook his head. "I wonder who F&D are. I'd like to meet them one day. They must be either crazy or brilliant to even consider the two of you to take care of a baby together."

Seto shrugged. "We seem to be doing okay so far."

Jou nodded. "Yeah. I mean, she's still alive, so we must be doing something right!"

They all concurred with Jou's statement. Then they all started talking. Shizuka, Honda, and Yuugi were all gathered around Seto, fussing over Kismet and (mainly on Yuugi's part), inquiring about business, leaving Jou alone with Mai.

Mai flicked her hair and smiled at Jou. "So, Jou…how've you been lately?"

Jou shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Nothing much was happening up until the time Kaiba and I found Kismet, now she takes up most of my day. But it's all good."

Mai nodded vaguely. "So, what? You're going to spend the rest of your life looking after a kid? And where you going to live? Here? Or when Kismet turns five are you going to move back to your mom's and she'll go between houses?"

Jou blinked and wrinkled his forehead. "I don't know. I never really thought about it, actually. I just figured that I would stay here until Kismet was grown-up."

Mai laughed shortly. "You do that and you know what everyone's going to think? They're going to think that you and Kaiba are closet gays or something and that you two are secretly having an affair ."

Jou frowned and mumbled something.

"What did you say Jou?"

"I said, 'I'm not exactly sure I'm _not_ a closet gay.'"

Mai blinked at Jou in shock. "You-you're kidding, right? You don't really mean that, do you? I-I always thought you liked _me_."

"I thought that too, back at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. But about a year ago, when Shizuka started setting me up on dates, I think I finally realized that I don't like women."

Mai sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that Jou? I thought I was your friend!" 'And if I had known back then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to ask me out on a date! An entire year wasted!'

Jou looked down. "I-I wasn't sure how you and the others would react. I figured you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Jou, if we didn't accept you and your orientations, we'd be pretty fickle friends."

Jou smiled shyly. "Thanks Mai."

Just then, the other four, plus Kismet, came over to the two blondes. "We were thinking about going out to dinner tonight, just the six of us. Kaiba-kun told us about this new club down the street that sounds really cool. And we figured Mokuba could take care of Kismet for the evening. So what do you two think?" Yuugi asked, smiling.

Jou smiled back. "Sounds good to me!"

"Me too!" Mai acquiesced 

"Cool! Let's go!"

~*~&~*~&~*~

[1] Yes, I know the story takes place in Japan, but I had to come up with some excuse for them to be home! And I had said in chapter one that it was 'two years ago, on a sleepless, restless night, where the wind was howling up a storm and the bright orange autumn leaves were turning crisp and dry, preparing for the winter…' which would be November, so…

So, how was that chapter? All you were expecting? More? Less? (I hope not!) Well, tell me in a review!


	5. Talk About College!

Rowan: Guess what?

Sakura: Do I want to know?

Rowan: Probably not, but the --- reviewers might!

Siran: Well?

Rowan: I'm going to write a sequel to this story!

Sakura: Woot woot.

Siran: A _sequel_?

Rowan: Yup!  It'll be titled "Life's Great Hardships" and be about Kismet and how she has to deal with her parents and people's reactions to them.  It's actually pretty good, I think.  It'll be out once this story's done.

Sakura: And that'll be?

Rowan: How am I to know?

Arigatous: Thank you to all who reviewed!  To Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai: Yes, Rei, Kismet _is supposed to look like a cross between Jou and Seto; she does have Seto's eyes and Jou's hair, and what you were saying made sense to __me at the very least.  To Assassin of the Shadows: I'm actually quite flattered that you thought I could have had that conversation!  I never did, but what you said told me that that convo. was very realistic.   Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing (I lost my little slip of paper that had the names of all who reviewed, those two I just happened to remember), but thank you and enjoy! _

**Life's Little Treasures**

Jou gazed at the club in astonishment.  "Pretty impressive," he said as the six took note of the expansive dance floor, three floors of tables, the very large, very expensive, bar, and the live band on the sizeable stage.  

"Hey Kaiba-kun, this place is fabulous!" Honda exclaimed.

"Let's get a table," Yuugi suggested.  The others agreed.

They all settled in the booth they found on the second floor with a view of the dancers below.  Jou found himself squashed between Mai and Seto, facing his sister, who sat comfortably between Honda and Yuugi.  A waitress came and took their order of drinks.

They sat for a few minutes chit-chatting, when Shizuka turned to Honda and said, "C'mon Honda!  Let's go dance!" The Katsuya dragged the brunette to the first floor.

"Yeah!  Jou, dance with me?" Mai half pleaded, half demanded.  Jou followed the blonde female to the dance floor.

As Mai and Jou rocked to the music, the blonde female continued their conversation from earlier.

"So, Jou, you're absolutely sure you're gay, right?"

"Yes Mai, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Do you like anyone in particular?" Mai inquired.

"I just came to terms with my homosexuality, for Kami-sama's sake!  I haven't been checking guys out!  How am I supposed to know?"

"Just wondering.  Well, when you do know, you can tell me, you know that, right?"

Jou sighed.  "All right, I'll tell you when I know.  On one condition: you don't tell a soul."

Mai smiled innocently and made an x sign across her chest.  "Cross my heart and hope to die.  By the way, do any of the others know?"

Jou mumbled something that sounded awfully like a "no."

"What about Shizuka?"

"If she knew, you think she'd set me up with girls all the time?"

Mai shrugged.  "Maybe to pound it out of you?"

"Whatever."

~*~&~*~

Yuugi glanced across the table at Seto.  "Well, Kaiba-kun, I'm glad the others went down to dance because there's something I want to talk to you about."

Seto eyed his rival.  "What about?"

Yuugi glanced down the balcony and searched for a blonde pair.  "It's about Jou," he said.  Turning his spiky haired head to his adversary, he elaborated.  "I'm worried about him.  I fear that he might waste his life and talents.  He seems to enjoy watching over Kismet, and I'm glad he likes that, but I don't want to see him use up his whole life helping the girl grow up.  He ought to go to college, get a job.  He's very smart; he just never put any effort into what he did before.  But if he finds something he enjoys doing, maybe he'll put a little exertion into it.  But he can't do that taking care of Kismet."

Seto glanced puzzled at the other man.  "Why are you telling me this?  Why not Jou?"

"Because I've told Jou too many times and he still hasn't done anything.  Besides, I'll be back in Tokyo on Monday, but you'll still be here in Domino.  And since you're both living in the same, er, house, maybe you can get through to him."

"But what do you expect me to do?"

"Find out what he's interested in, what he could turn into a career.  I know he loves Duel Monsters, but you can't really make a living off of that.  Get to know him, Kaiba-kun. Try to get through to him.  After all, what is he going to do once Kismet's an adult?  He'll be a thirty-six year old with no experience and a barely earned high school diploma."

"But why do I have to do that?" Seto asked sullenly.

"Because you will be living with him for eighteen years!  Do you want Jou depending on you for money during that time and afterwards?  Besides, if when you're helping him find out what he would like to do as a full-paying job you get to know the person Jou is, it'll make living with him all that more easier."

Seto had to admit that Yuugi did have a point.  But not like he was ever going to acknowledge that!  "I'll think about it Motou-kun."

"Arigatou," Yuugi replied just as Mai and Jou returned to the table.  

"Hey Yuugi!  Dance with me?"  Mai asked.

"Ah, sure!"  Yuugi got up and started walking away, but not before saying, "Thanks for listening to me Kaiba-kun!"

Jou slid into the seat opposite Seto.  "What did you guys talk about?" he questioned.

Seto shrugged.  "Nothing much."  They sat in silence for a moment before Seto said, "Katsuya-kun, I've been thinking.  We're going to be raising Kismet together for the next eighteen years, so I think that maybe you ought to call me by Seto from now on."

Jou nodded.  "Alright then Ka- I mean Seto.  Then it's only fitting if you call me Jounouchi."

"Okay, Jounouchi."

"Or, maybe…" 

"Yes?"

" Well, my friends call me Jou?"

"Jou it is then." 

Jou smiled.  "I guess that means we're friends?"

"I'm going to call you Jou, aren't I?"

Jou beamed.  "Good!"

~*~&~*~

"Say, are you guys staying at a hotel?" Jou asked as they left the club.

"Um, actually, we've been staying at your house Jou.  But where Mai's going to stay, we're not really sure.  It's quite a tight fit over there all ready," Honda replied.

"Oh…"

"You can stay at my place if you want.  There's plenty of room for you three."

Yuugi, Mai, Honda, Shizuka, and Jou turned in surprise to look at Seto.  "Really?  Thanks Kaiba-kun!  That's real nice of you!" Yuugi said in gratitude. 

The six walked to the Katsuyas' to drop Shizuka off.  Then they walked back to the mansion where Yuugi, Mai, and Honda felt like honored guests.  "Thanks a bunch for letting my friends stay here Seto," Jou said enthusiastically.

"It's your home too now Jou," Seto replied.

It was about 12 o' clock when they had returned to the house, but Mokuba had stayed up with Kismet, though he looked dead tired.  Seto immediately shooed his little brother, handing the baby to Jou.

"So, where are our rooms?" Honda asked once Seto returned from tucking his brother in bed.

"Follow me," he instructed, leading them to the same hallway that Seto's and Jou's rooms were.  "Take your pick," he said, gesturing to the doors.  "This is my room and that one's Jou's, but the rest are available."

Honda, Mai, and Yuugi all choose rooms relatively close to Jou's.  They all turned in quickly, saying they were very tired. 

"Good night Seto," Jou said as he started to enter his room, but Kismet started crying loudly.  "Seooo!  Seooo!" she lamented.  

Seto sighed.  "I think she wants both of us again.  Same sleeping arraignments?" 

"Yeah, I suppose so," Jou sighed as he entered Seto's room.

"Here, you can borrow a pair of my pajamas if you want.  I don't think Kismet would be very happy if either of us left."

Jou accepted Seto's clothes in resignation.  "That's for sure," he commented dryly.  He slipped under the covers and hugged Kismet to him.  Seto's arms encircled him and pulled Kismet and Jou closer to him, placing the infant girl in the middle.  

"Night Kismet.  Night Jou."

"Night."

~*~&~*~&~*~  
Oh, that chapter was seriously shorter than this one!  Oh well, it was still good, right?  Well, next chapter I really look forward to!  Some other worldly visitors and interference.  Very interesting chapter and probably some Seto*Jou fluff!  Anyways, please review!


	6. Midnight Visit

Rowan: I'm on a writing high!

Sakura: We've noticed.

Rowan: Wasn't the ending to the last chapter cute?

Siran: I guess.

Sakura: It was sickening, that's what it was.

Seto: Take that back you baka!

Sakura: Why?

Seto: Because it was cute!

Sakura: You mean you agree with Rowan?

Seto: Sure!  I mean, she's going to get Jou and me together, so I'm going to stay on her good side!

Jou: Yes, because if we're nice, we'll get together sooner!

Sakura: Oh brother.

Rowan: Anyway, just wanted to say thank you to anyone who reviewed!  Also, I just remembered something!

Sakura: And that is?

Rowan: The disclaimer!  I don't own YGO! or any of the characters!

Life's Little Treasures

There was a shimmer of light in the corner of Seto's room, which grew larger and larger, until the shape of a female in white robes was visible.  White feathered wings were folded serenely behind her back and a circlet of gold hung over her head.  She approached the bed in the middle of the room and lifted Kismet up into her arms.  "Hello angel," she said softly.

Another shimmer appeared beside the woman, which soon became a male replica, except he glared at the woman disappointedly.  "Fa*, my love, you know you're not supposed to be here."

The woman Fa sighed.  "I know, but I couldn't resist, De**!  Ma, you won't tell, will you?"

De, or Ma, as Fa affectionately called him, heaved a sigh as well.  "I won't tell, but it doesn't matter.  You know that He sees and knows all.  You remember that, don't you Kar?"

"I suppose.  Well, Kismet angel, this is goodbye.  Your daddies will take good care of you."  Kar placed Kismet in her crib.

Ma cleared his throat.  "We're not done yet.  He sent me to tell you that we must enter their dreams and lead them to each other."

"Really?  Oh, fun!"

~*~*~&~*~*~

Jou was walking down a long corridor.  There was a door at the end of it.  A pretty voice rang out, "Open the door and you will know."  Jou didn't know what the voice meant, but he suddenly had a great urge to open that door.  He ran down the hallway, faster and faster, until the door stood right in front of him.  Jou stretched his hand out and grasped the handle, then pulled the door open.

Jou covered his eyes for a moment, for he had almost been blinded by the brightness of it.  "Oh, sorry!" the voice said apologetically. 

Jou lowered his hands cautiously and glanced back into the room.  He gasped in surprise.  "A-a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said.

The Blue Eyes nodded.  "Hello Jou," it said in the same melodious tone that Jou had heard before.

"You-you're a girl?!" he exclaimed.

"Sure I am.  Were not _all_ males Jou!  Though, the other Blue Eyes are," the dragon responded.

"Oh, didn't mean to offend you!  But, how'd you know my name?"

"We may only be cards in your eyes, Jou, but we watch over Master Seto all the same.  And I've seen you before, a couple years back…"

Jou froze.  "So you were the dragon Seto summoned at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Oh yes, that's right!  Master Seto was trying out the new duel disk systems-"

"Er, could we not go there?  It's not exactly my greatest memory."

"Of course," the Blue Eyes said politely.

"So…Do you have a name besides 'Blue Eyes White Dragon?'" Jou inquired.

"Yes actually.  I'm known as Kar."

"Kar…Well, Kar, why exactly are you here?"

"I came to tell you that the one you're going to love the rest of your life is closer than you think." And with a wink, Kar the female Blue Eyes disappeared.

~*~*~&~*~*~

Seto was walking through the halls of the school.  'Weird.  Why am I at school?  And where is everyone?'

"Find Locker 24 and you will know," a male voice said over the P.A. system.

'Locker 24?  Okay then.'  Seto walked quickly to the specified locker, which was surprisingly open.  He peered inside, but all he saw were two red glowing eyes staring at him.  

"Well, I'm here!  Now, know what?" Seto asked the locker.

There was a flap of wings and the Red Eyes Black Dragon was standing beside Seto.

"Hello Seto Kaiba," he said.

"How-how'd you know my name?" Seto stammered.

"Master Jou tells me everything, including all the things you've done to humiliate him."

"Well, we've reconciled now.  We've put the past behind us now," Seto said.

"Yes, I know."  The Red Eyes looked Seto up and down.  "I suppose he's alright.  Though after all he's done to him I don't know why he would.  Oh well, it's not my choice, is it?"

"Um, excuse me?  Do you have a name?" Seto asked.

"I'm Ma," the Red Eyes replied.

"Ma?  Well, okay.  But what are you doing here Ma?"

"I'm here to give you this message: The one you'll love for the rest of your life is closer than you think.  Also, a warning: Hurt him and I. Will.  Hunt.  You.  Down.  Well, sweet dreams!"  Ma flew off and the school dissolved into oblivion.

~*~*~&~*~*~

Fa turned to D.  "Well, now it's up to them, isn't it?"

"Hopefully their friends will help as well.  Why He _had_ to have these two get together is beyond me, but it's not my place to question Him.  Well, let's go home Fa."

Fa placed a piece of paper in Kismet's crib.  "Just leaving them a little note," she explained.  The angels then shimmered away and the room was dark once more.

~*~&~*~&~*~

* Pronounced  "fa" as in  "faith."

** Pronounced "de" as in "death"

In case you are confused, Fa and Kar are one and the same, as is De and Ma.  Can you guess who they are?  (Probably you can, but still…)

Anyway, no fluff, but that's okay right?  Oh, and the idea for the dragons came from 'hmm..', so thanks!  Oh, and did you like our otherworldly guests?

Siran: They're relatives of mine!

Sakura: They're your seventh cousins thirteen times removed.

Siran: How'd you know that?

Sakura: I memorized your family tree.

Siran: Why?

Sakura: Nothing else better to do while she *points to Rowan * is reading and writing Jou*Seto stuff.

Siran: Good point.  Say, can I see your family tree?

Sakura: Knock yourself out.

Rowan: Never mind them, please review!


	7. Feathery Nightmares

Rowan: Been awhile, hasn't it?

Sakura: It's been two weeks.

Rowan: Well, that's awhile!

Sakura: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Rowan: Anyway, no I don't own YGO! and now, on to the thank yous!

xoxLuvHieixox: Thanks!  I love the F&D part too!  Adds intrigue, don't it?

sapphire-wolf1: Domestic?  Not sure what you mean by that, but okay!

yuumei: Good guess!  But I'm not telling until the end!

            Jou: Ain't that a bummer?

Seto no Jou Sueshijuu: Don't worry, you're allowed to guess!  Thanks for the compliment!

ColeyCarissa: Me too!

Blood Roses 1: Read Seto no Jou Sueshijuu's review.  It'll help you figure out what Kismet means.  And I only updated really soon b/c I had the chapters written and was going to an amusement park the next day.  I didn't know the next time I'd be able to update, so I did then.  And see?  This update took _much_ longer to come out!

Aryll: Thanks!  

Former Sakura Li: Sorry, forgot how to spell your other name!  I really liked that "I. Will. Hunt. You. Down." part as well.  It seemed fitting that Jou's monster would be like that though.  After all, Jou has always taken the utmost care of his dragon and all, so I figured it would be appropriate.  Also, I plan on making that warning come back in later chapters.

**Life's Little Treasures**

Jou snuggled deeper into the blankets as his dream about Kar faded and was replaced by nightmares.  

~*~*~&~*~*~

Jou was back at Duelist Kingdom.  He was at the finals, in Pegasus's castle.  Across the dueling arena, smug and self-assured, stood that loathsome American duelist, Bandit Keith.  Pegasus's butler, Croquet spoke.  "Present your entry card for the duel to begin."

Keith lazily flashed his card at the servant.  Jou frantically went through all the pockets in his coat.  "I-I can't find it!  I must have left it in my room!"

"You have five minutes to find it," Croquet warned.

Jou sped through the castle to his chamber, where he turned the room upside down looking for the entry card.  "Four minutes."

Jou gave up and went running back to the main hall.

"Three minutes."

Jou took a wrong turn and found himself lost in a maze.

"Two minutes."  

Jou finally found the right way back to the duel, but to what end?  He was going to have to forfeit the duel anyway.

"One minute."

Jou sank to the floor in defeat.  "I've lost," he whispered in despair.

"Time up!  The duel automatically goes to Bandit Keith!"

Jou sobbed in anguish, the realization that he had failed Shizuka bearing down on his mind.

~*~*~&~*~*~

The dream faded away, and Jou was now sitting at home, waiting for his drunken father to return.  The front door banged open and he staggered in.  "You!  Boy!" he shouted.

Jou stood up shakily.  "Yes sir?"

"Get me somethin' t' drink," he ordered.

Jou went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water.  Then he went to the intoxicated man and gave the cup to him.

"Wha' 's thi'?  I dun wan' n' watah," he said angrily, slurring his words.  "Ge' m' som' vodka."

Jou went over to the cabinet where the alcoholic beverages were kept.  Right above it was his father's pride, his baseball bat.  On a whim, Jou took the bat down, then brought the vodka to his father.

Before Jou knew what he was doing, he brought the wooden stick on his father's head, smashing into his skull.  Blood splattered everywhere, and the drunken man sank to the floor, unconscious.  

Jou stood over the body, trembling violently.  He glanced down at the bat he still had clutched in his grip.  "No," he whispered.  "No, I couldn't have-I didn't.  No!"  He shook his head in disbelief as a pool of red flowed between his feet.  "Please God, no!" he begged.

~*~*~&~*~*~

Jou clutched onto the nearest thing around, which happened to be Seto.  He whimpered very much like a dog, his eyes still closed, and his mind still in the midst of his nightmare.  He hugged Seto to him, waking the other up.

Seto glanced down on the mop of blonde pressed against his chest.  On closer inspection, he found it to be Jou's head, eyes scrunched shut and tears falling down his face.  He shook the teen, hoping to wake him up, but to no avail.  But just as Seto was about to give up, Kismet, still in her crib, gave one, long, plaintive cry, which woke Jou up instantly.

"Eh?  What's that?" he asked groggily.

Seto patted Jou's head softly.  "Are you alright Jou?  You were whimpering in your sleep, puppy."

Jou wrinkled his nose at the brunette.  "I'm not a puppy."

"Well, you sounded like one.  What's the matter?  Did you have a bad dream?"

Jou nodded his head as the memories of what had happened while he was sleeping seeped back into his memory.  "Yeah, it was.  Thanks for waking me up."

Seto shook his head.  "It wasn't me.  Thank Kismet."

Jou looked to where they had last seen Kismet, which had been right between them, and gasped.  "Where is she?  Where's Kismet?"

Jou and Seto both leaped out of the bed and searched frantically for the infant.  Seto found her sleeping soundly in her cradle.  "That's odd," he remarked.  "How'd she get here?"

Jou shrugged.  "Maybe she walked."

Seto rolled his eyes.  "If she can barely talk, how do you expect her to climb out of bed, toddle all the way over here, and climb into the crib?"

Jou smiled.  "Did you just say 'toddle'?"

"Yeah, so?"

Jou stifled his laughter.  "Sounds funny, coming from you", he replied.

"Oh yeah?  Well, hope you find this funny as well!" Seto retorted before bonking Jou on the head with a pillow.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?  Well, take this!" Jou retaliated by hitting Seto in the stomach with the other pillow.  Soon, an all-out pillow fight was underway, with feathers flying and silent laughter.  But the battle soon ended when Jou threw his pillow at Seto, who quickly picked it up and left Jou empty-handed.  

"Ha!  I won, so there!"

"You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war!" Jou said back.

"Yeah, well, can we postpone the war for later?  I'm tired."  And to prove it, Seto let out a very big yawn, stretching his mouth open like a large lion.

"Me too," Jou acquiesced.  "What are we going to do with Kismet?"

Seto looked down on the little baby blonde.  "Let's leave her there for the rest of the night.  She seems happy."

"Alright then.  I'll be getting back to my room now," Jou said.  He leaned down and gave Kismet a peck on the cheek.  "See you in the morning Kismet.  You too, Seto."

"Night Jou."

~*~&~*~

The next morning Jou came down into the dining room to find everyone crowded around something on the table.  "What's going on guys?" Jou asked, bewildered.

Seto looked over to the blonde.  "F&D paid us a visit last night, Jou.  And they left us a little note."  Seto handed the piece of paper to Jou.  

_Dear Jou and Seto,_

_Thank you for taking care of our baby for the past few days.  You're doing an excellent job and we know that we were right when we chose you to be her permanent guardians.  A few things you should know about Kismet is:_

_1) Her birthday is January 1st, 2007.  We'll be leaving you her birth certificate soon._

_2) Her social security number is 221-776-222._

_3) Her mom and dad are watching you, so don't foul up!_

_If you wish to contact us, just speak with your guardians and they will deliver your message._

_Ciao!_

_F&D_

 "Interesting," Jou said after he read the letter.

"What does it mean, 'speak with your guardians'?" Yuugi asked.

"I think they mean our dragons", Seto and Jou said at the same time.  They smiled at each other.

"'Your dragons'?  You mean the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon?" questioned Mai.

"Yup!"

"Yes, exactly."

"But how would that work?  After all, they're only cards," Honda remarked.

Jou and Yuugi looked stunned.  "What about the heart of the cards?  It's like their souls!  I thought you knew that Honda!" Yuugi said, shocked.

"Oh, right.  I musta forgot."

"Forgot!" Yuugi looked rather faint that one of his friends could have forgotten about the heart of the cards, but Jou noticed that Honda had other things on his mind.

"Say, guys!  It's Thanksgiving today!" Mokuba said to fill the silence.

"That's right!  And it's eleven o'clock already!  We had better get started on the turkey!" Seto added.

"'We'?" Mai quoted. (Gosh Mai's quoting a lot!) "You know how to cook?"

Seto nodded proudly.  "Yes in fact I do!" 

Jou smiled as he remembered what Seto had told him about home economics in junior high, but also remembered not to mention it.  Instead, he said, "Well, let's get cookin'!"

Everyone marched into the kitchen and got to work, as the servants had the weekend off.  Honda and Mai, as neither were at all skilled in the culinary arts, put the silverware and china out on the table.  As they did, they talked.

"Honda, I've noticed you haven't been very social today.  Something bothering you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is.  Last night, I woke up feeling really parched, so I got up to get a drink from the kitchen.  As I passed Kaiba's bedroom door, I heard noises.  But I didn't pay much heed to it then.  But when I was returning to my room, I saw Jou leaving Kaiba's room!  and his hair was all tousled like and he seemed rather out of breath.  And I figured that they musta been up to something in there!  What I don't know, but I can guess!"

Mai blinked.  "So you think they were…"

"Yes!  And I don't know what to say to Jou or how to approach him about it!"

"Don't worry, I'll ask him for you Honda."

"Really Mai?  Thanks a bunch!"

~*~&~*~

Mai entered the kitchen and easily dodged the very busy cooks.  She sidled up next to Jou, who was making the gravy and whispered in his ear, "Can I speak with you for a moment?  It's rather important."

Jou looked into Mai's imploring amethyst eyes and nodded.  They navigated around Mokuba, Yuugi, and Seto and went into the living room.  Mai sat down on the couch and gestured for Jou to do the same.

"Jou, umm, you remember that confession you made to me yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"And you remember what I asked you at the dance club?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think you're lying to me!  I think you do like someone but are too afraid to tell!"

"What?  What are you talkin' about Mai?"

"I think you and Kaiba are secretly dating and you won't tell me!"

"Me and- Are you outta your mind?  There's no way we'd ever!"

"Well then what were those noises I heard last night!"

Jou paled.  "What noises?"

"I don't know!  Noises!  And then I saw you come out of Kaiba's room!  And your hair was all messed up and  you were really flushed and-"

"Oh, those noises!  Me and Seto were having a pillow fight!"

Mai blinked in surprise.  "A pillow fight?"

"Yeah!  That musta been what you heard!"

"Well, why were you having a pillow fight?"

"He called me a puppy!" Jou said loudly.

"Oh…and why'd he do that?"

"He said I was whimpering in my sleep!"

Mai grinned craftily.  "And how did he hear you whimpering?"

"Well, I was asleep and I had a nightmare and my crying musta woke him up!"

"He could hear you from across the hallway?"

"No, don't be silly!  I was right next to him!"

Mai leaped up, eyes victorious.  "Hah!  Knew it!  You _are_ sleeping with him!"

Jou looked up, panicked.  "Not like that Mai!  It's because of Kismet!  She won't sleep unless we're both there!"

"Then why did you return to your room in the middle of the night?"

"Because she was sleeping fine in her crib and didn't need us anymore!"

Mai snickered.  "Admit it!  You like him!  Or else why would you even consider sleeping in the same bed with him?"

"I like him as a friend, that's it!"

"I don't think so," Mai taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, alright, I might like him a little-"

"'A little'?"

"Alright, so I like him a lot!  So what?  He's never gonna like me that way, so what's the use?"

Mai grinned triumphantly.  "Knew it!  I knew it!  You like Kaiba and I got you to admit it!  Yippee!"

"Mai, not so loud!  He might hear you!"

Mai sighed.  "Alright, alright.  I'll quiet down."

Jou breathed in relief.  "Mai, you have to promise you won't tell."

"I promise."

"Swear it," Jou demanded, not trusting Mai's sugar-sweet voice.

"Swear on what?"

"On-on-on your Harpy Lady!"

"Fine.  I swear on my Harpy Lady that I'll never tell a soul that you like Kaiba."

"Good!  Now, I've gotta get back to the gravy!"

Honda quickly scurried away from the wall where he had been eavesdropping and hurried into another room, where he reflected on the conversation he had just heard.  'So, Jou really likes Kaiba?  But last night they weren't doing anything much.  I wonder how Kaiba feels about Jou.  Oh, if only I didn't have to go back to college on Monday!  I could pursue this all I wanted!'  Honda pressed his head to the wall.  He stood like that for a few minutes when the doorbell rang.  He heard feet hurry to the front door, and soon after, voices.

"Hi Shizuka!  Hello Mom!"

Honda's head flew off the wall and he smiled broadly.  'That's it!  Shizuka!'

~*~&~*~&~*~

I decided to leave that chapter there.  Next chapter is Thanksgiving dinner!  Oh, and BTW, if you think this fic is almost done, you're wrong.  Jou and Seto will go through about three more holidays before they get together, so this fic'll be going on for a while!  Also, I changed my mind.  This fic will take place in America instead of Japan, so anything American is okay.  Not very important, I know, but whatever!

'Roses are red

Violets are blue,

This story is nothing

Without a review from you!'


	8. Nosy Friends

Rowan: Oh, I almost have fifty reviews! Yay!

Sakura: Woo hoo.

Rowan: Oh, isn't that exciting?! That's why I'm updating so quickly! Because I want to reach the big 5-0!

Sakura: Well, you better get started then, eh?

Rowan: I just want to say one thing: First, I said the story took place in Japan, then I changed my mind and said America, but I've finally settled on the setting being an Americanized Japan!

Sakura: And we care because…?

Rowan: I'm just letting my readers know, is all. Oh, and I don't own YGO!

Thanks to:

ColeyCarissa: Yup! A long, long fic!

hyakuhei: Thanks!

Aryll: Will do!

Kyrene (once Blood Roses: I love that part too! I can just imagine Yuugi all pale and faint. And Honda's coolness about it just makes it all the more funny!

Ranma Higurashi: Well, he may be busted, but to what use? Mai and Honda know, but Seto doesn't! Which'll make it rather funny!

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I can spell your name now! Well, actually, I printed out all the reviews, so it's right in front of me, but still! I'm glad you liked it! I wanted to toy with Jou, make it sound like he and Seto did it! Thanks ever so much for the compliment, though I doubt my teachers (esp. math and science) would agree!

****

Life's Little Treasures

"Wow Kaiba-kun! That turkey looks really good!" Yuugi exclaimed as the fowl was brought into the dining room. 

Honda and Jou nodded in agreement. "How'd you learn to cook Kaiba-kun?" Honda inquired.

"I picked it up somewhere," Seto answered.

"Where?" Mai asked.

"I don't remember off the top of my head," Seto said, then changed the subject, turning to Jou and Shizuka's okaasan. "So, how has your holiday been?"

"Very busy. Shizuka and I have been very busy with college applications."

"Yeah. They have to be sent in by January 15th and we want to send them out before the holiday rush," Shizuka added from her seat next to Honda's.

Seto, from the head of the table, turned to Jou's sister. "What colleges are you applying to?"

"Tokyo, Kyoto, and a couple in America."

"You have to go to Tokyo!" Honda declared. "How could I survive if my little Sakura blossom went overseas?"

Shizuka blushed at the pet name. "I'll go where ever I please, thank you!" she replied, dignified.

"Yes, don't go influencing my sister like that!" Jou scowled from Shizuka's left.

"Why not? Yuugi and Mai'll back me up on how great a school it is, won't you?"

Mai, sitting across from the brunette, and Yuugi, at the foot of the table, put their hands up defensively. "And risk Anzu and Ryou's wrath when they discover how we put their college down? Never!" Yuugi replied laughingly.

"Oh, are Mazaki and Bakura-kun at Kyoto?" Seto asked.

Mai nodded in response. "Yeah. Crazy liberal artisans!"

"Pity they couldn't come for Thanksgiving," Jou remarked sadly.

"They'll be here for Christmas though! They're with their families this holiday, but they'll be visiting in December," Yuugi informed his friend.

"Oh, good! What about you guys?"

"I'm gonna be visiting Grandpa for the break. Yami's keeping him company this holiday, which means he'll be here for Christmas as well!"

Seto grimaced slightly. He did not look forward to spending the winter holidays with his archrival. But, they were Jou's friends, so he would go along with it.

"What about you Mai?" Jou asked.

"I've gotta visit my folks as well. Wish I didn't, but I don't have much of a choice."

Shizuka looked over at her boyfriend. "Honda, will you be back for Christmas?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I'll be stopping by for a day or two to go skating, so hope for some snow!"

~*~&~*~  
Everyone was very sleepy after the Thanksgiving dinner, so they all settled down in the living room, where Jou's mother was cooing over Kismet and Yuugi, Jou, and Seto were watching sports. Mai was sitting comfortably with her eyes closed, and Honda and Shizuka…were outside on the porch swing.

"Shizuka, are you really thinking about going to an American university?"

The teen sighed. "Only if I'm accepted Honda. And then I might still go to Tokyo or Kyoto. It depends. Can't you just be happy for me, that I'm trying to broaden my horizons?"

"I'm sorry Shizuka, that was selfish of me. Shall we change the subject?"

Shizuka settled her head tiredly on Honda's shoulder. "Yes, let's. Any news?"

"Well, I just learned this afternoon that your brother has a crush on someone."

Shizuka looked up, surprised. "Really? Now that's a shocker. Who is it?"

"Kaiba."

Shizuka stared at Honda, then burst into peels of laughter. "Kaiba?! What a joke! Very funny Honda!"

"It's not a joke. I overheard him talking to Mai about it."

Shizuka raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Really now? Well, he must have been kidding then. There's no way my brother could ever like Kaiba."

"He's not! He was serious!"

"Prove it."

Honda sighed. "Fine, just, wait one second?" Honda trudged inside and shook Mai. "Mai? Come outside with me?"

Mai glared groggily at him, but got up from the couch and followed him outside.

"What do you want Honda?"

"Shizuka doesn't believe me about Jou liking Kaiba-kun, so I need you to tell her your conversation with him."

Mai sighed. "Fine." Mai turned to Shizuka. "Honda's right about Jou liking Kaiba. He admitted that he likes him a lot."

"And how did you get him to confess?"

"I tricked him into it. Got him to say that he and Kaiba were sleeping in the same bed last night."

Shizuka blinked rapidly. "Oh."

"Not like they were doing anything. Apparently Kismet can't sleep properly without both her parents."

"Oh, good."

"Anyway, now that I think we've cleared that up, Honda, why exactly did you tell Shizuka about Jou's love interest?"

Honda blushed slightly. "Oh, well, y'know, he's her brother and all, and I figured she'd like to know something like that is all."

Two sets of eyebrows raised. "Okay, okay, so I had an ulterior motive as well! I was hoping she could somehow find out if Kaiba feels the same way and if he does, y'know, get them together or something."

The two females smiled at the flustered Honda. "Pity Jou has such mettlesome friends as us. His life might be much less hectic if we were much less nosy."

"Should we tell Yuugi?"

"Why stop at Yuugi? We should tell Anzu and Ryou and Yami as well!"

"Good idea. But, does anyone have Anzu's number?"

"I do!" Honda announced. "I'll call her, Mai, you tell Yuugi, and Shizuka, you tell Ryou, okay?"

"Okay!"

"May the fun begin."

~*~&~*~

Jou stood on the porch, Kismet in his arms, as he waved goodbye to Mai, Yuugi, and Honda. It was Monday evening and they had a long drive ahead before they reached their college campus. Seto and Mokuba were standing on either side, also saying farewell. As the car pulled away, Honda looked out the back window and said, "They look like one big happy family. Now let's just hope we can make that happen."

Mai glanced back at the picturesque view of the Kaiba mansion. "It'll be a piece of cake."

~*~&~*~&~*~

Of course, it's not going to be as easy as Mai says, or will it? B/c if she's talking about the very first piece of cake, well, trust me, they're pretty hard to get out, if you know what I mean. Well, I know there wasn't that much fluff, but trust me, they'll be more. Oh, and if you're wondering about the 'crazy liberal artisans' comment, well, Ryou's studying creative writing and Anzu's studying music. In this story, Kyoto University (if there even is one) is a liberal arts college, which means its focus is completely different than engineering (math and science stuff). And I really don't think that b/c I'm looking at mainly liberal arts colleges and stuff. So, yeah…Next chapter: X-mas shopping! And an unexpected guest!

BTW: In order to encourage you to update, the 60th reviewer gets to appear in this story! So, go on! Press that lil purple button and review! You know you want to!


	9. Mission: Emotions

Rowan: 64! Yay! ^_^ I'm happy!

Sakura: 15 reviews to respond to. You better get started.

Rowan: Right! Oh, and congrats to honey-musturd for being the 60th reviewer! She gets to be a part of this story!

Ranma Higurashi: Guess you like that part, eh?

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Yes, we have gotten to know each other well! I'm glad about that! Sorry for no Jou*Seto fluff! I don't think there'll be much in upcoming chapters though. 

ColeyCarissa: I hope I updated soon enough!

baby_blue_butterfly: Yes, Christmas, Valentine's, and Easter. Glad you like so far.

Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai: Glad all of you like it!

The Chaotic Ones: Are you calling me weirdo? Cuz if you are, I'm sure Sakura'd agree with you! 

katy: Will do!

Kanedo-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Okay!

Shadowy Fluffball: Glad you want me to continue, but could you please write something more than 'continue'? Like, if there's a part you like or something?

lil-skating-angel-1016: I like that part as well!

honey-musturd: Yes, very fluffy. And you're the 60th reviewer, so you get to have a part in the story! Hope you like Seto…

Kyrene (Once Blood Roses: True, they do prove that…and I think it is a saying. Could be wrong. Yes, an Americanized Japan is interesting, isn't it? I decided that I liked Japan better, but everything is so much like America (prob. B/c I live there!), so I made it that.

dOMITUPSYK: Really? I got their ages right? Yippee! Go me! And no, F&D does not stand for that. Fits though, don't it?

MyOwnShukuun: Thanks! How nice of you to be proud of me! I'm flattered! Of course, I'm proud that I actually have a story with 64 reviews! I never ever thought I could get that many reviews! So I'm really grateful to all who reviewed! Mai's plan will be revealed all in good time.

Rowan: One last thing before the chapter begins! Ahem! When pigs fly and cats eat moon cheese, you can bet that I'll be the proud owner of YGO!

Sakura: Your cats eat cheese.

Rowan: Moon cheese?

Sakura: Oh…

****

Life's Little Treasures

Mission: Emotions

---

"Merry Christmas Jou!" Seto said and reached over his hand to touch Jou's. "I have a present for you."

"What is it Seto?" Jou asked, curious.

"Oh dear, my shoe's untied!" Seto exclaimed, bending down on one knee to tie it, then looking up and pulling a small box from his coat. "Jou, will you ma-"

~*~*~&~*~*~

"Goooouuu! Seeeooooooo!" Kismet wailed, startling Jou and Seto into wakefulness. 

"Kismet, what's the matter darling?" Seto cooed soothingly as he rocked the eleven month old. Jou watched Seto lovingly. 'He's so sweet and gentle around Kismet. His eyes look so soft and beautiful,' Jou thought dreamily.

"Here Jou, would you like to hold Kismet?" Seto asked.

"Umm, sure Seto." Jou reached over and lifted the girl, his hand brushing against Seto's, sending shivers up his spine.

"Cold?" Seto inquired.

"No, I'm fine," Jou answered. 

"You sure?" Seto repeated, leaning towards the blonde. Jou trembled. 

"No, really, I'm fine."

Seto hugged Jou from behind. "I saw you quiver," he informed him. He moved his hands up and down Jou's arms. "Warmer now?" he asked. 

Jou nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem Jou."

About ten minutes later both Kismet and Seto were asleep. Jou watched Seto sleep, and whispered, "I wish I could tell you how I feel Seto. Oh, I wish I could tell you that I love you." Jou leaned over and placed a feather-light kiss on Seto's mouth, his lips like butterfly wings, barely noticeable. "Sweet dreams Seto."

~*~&~*~

"Jou, could you take me Christmas shopping today?" Mokuba asked over breakfast.

"Why me?" Jou inquired.

"Well, Seto's got work today, and Ryou, Anzu, and Yami are coming tomorrow, so I thought today would be perfect! Besides, I don't know what to get for you or your friends, so I'll need your help!"

Jou smiled. "Sure Mokuba! Kismet'll have to come with us, though. You won't mind, will you?"

"Not at all!"

"When should we leave?"

Mokuba screwed his face up in thought. "How about right after breakfast?"

"Okay!"

"Good! I'm done! Let's go!"

The limo was waiting for them outside. "To the mall," Mokuba instructed the driver.

"Yes Mister Kaiba."

Jou turned to Mokuba. "So, what's on your list so far?"

Mokuba pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Well, I was thinking of getting Seto a painting of the Blue Eyes White dragon at the art gallery and Kismet a stuffed plushy. Um, I still need to know what Yami, Ryou, and Anzu would like."

"Well, Anzu is really into dance and music, Ryou wants to be a writer, so a book about anything might work, and Yami…well, I guess anything Egyptian would work."

"Well, I'll see if I see anything when we get to the mall."

"We're here."

~*~&~*~

"Where do you want to eat lunch Mokuba?" Jou asked around twelve.

"I don't care really."

"Okay then," Jou said and they walked into the closest restaurant. "Well, we've done pretty good so far today!" Jou remarked as they waited to be seated.

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think Anzu'll like the music box I got for her?"

"I think she'll adore it! And that book on Shakespeare is perfect for Ryou," Jou said as they sat down.

"I liked that figurine you got for Anzu, the one of the ballerina. Those earrings you got for Shizuka were pretty, too."

"I still have to get something for Ryou, Yami, and Seto though." Jou sighed.

"Yeah, I have to get Seto's painting and Kismet's plushy. And I have to find something for Yami as well." 

Just then their waitress came and took their orders and ogled over how cute Kismet was. "Your baby's so cute! Where's her mother right now?" she asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously. 

"Umm, she doesn't have one," Jou answered uncomfortably.

"Really? So, does that mean you're single?"

"Umm… er…," Jou stuttered.

"He's with me," a voice behind them answered. Seto pushed past the waitress and sat beside Jou, draping his arm possessively around his shoulders.

"Oh, I see," the girl said and hurried away.

Jou blushed. "Umm, thanks Seto."

Seto shrugged as he removed his arm. "Well, that girl was a slut," he answered. "You looked like you needed saving from her. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"So, what brings you here anyway? I thought you had some work to do," Jou said, changing the subject.

"I finished it early. I thought I might join you guys and get some of my shopping done as well. So, how did you do so far?"

Mokuba bounced up and down excitedly. "Well, I got a music box for Anzu, and a book of…"

Mokuba trailed on, but Jou barely heard. ' "He's with me,"' Jou thought dreamily. 'Oh, I wish it were true!'

"Jou? Jou? Earth to Jou!" Seto said impatiently.

"Eh? What?" Jou looked over at Seto. "Yes?"

"I said, how is your shopping so far? Find anything good?"

"Oh, um, I'm doing alright right now. I still need to find some things, though. We're going to the art gallery after lunch."

"Sounds good," Seto said. Just then, their lunch arrived and Mokuba, Jou, and Seto halted all talking in order to eat. Once their meal was over, Seto excused himself to go to the restroom. Mokuba turned to Jou, grinning innocently.

"Well, that was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Jou responded.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you…," Mokuba began, drawing out his sentence to build up the suspense, "do you like my brother?"

"He's nice enough, I guess," Jou answered, growing suspicious of the thirteen-year-old's smile.

"Do you like him as a friend? Or more?"

"More? Whatta mean Mokuba?"

"You know what I mean…"

"…"

"Look, don't try to deny it, I know you like him like that, so why don't you just admit it!" Mokuba exclaimed, growing impatient.

Jou blinked in shock. "How'd you…did Mai tell you? What did she say?"

"Mai didn't tell me, I saw you. Last night. You kissed Seto while he was sleeping!"

Jou paled. "You…saw? How?"

"Erm…I was sleeping walking! And woke up in Seto's doorway! Yeah, that's right!"

"Umm, okay then. Just, please don't tell Seto, Mokuba. Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Err…because I'm gonna tell him!"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? When?"

"Umm…soon! So, don't tell Seto, please!"

"Don't tell me what?" a voice behind them asked.

"Err…uh…"

"What he got for Kismet! He wants it to be a surprise!" Mokuba replied.

Seto smiled and slid back into the seat next to Jou. "Fine with me Jou. Well, shall we finish our shopping?"

~*~&~*~

Jou dropped the bags carelessly on his bed. 'What an eventful day at the mall!' he thought. Jou reached his hand into one of the bags and pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushy. 'I hope Kismet likes it. Oh, but she's just a baby! She won't care right now!' He pulled something else out. It was a painting of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, with Gia the Dragon Champion and Black Skull Dragon in the back. There was an ethereal light shining down on all three fused monsters, but it shone brightest on the most powerful of dragons. 'This picture will look wonderful in Seto's room.'

There was a ringing noise from downstairs and soon after, voices. Jou's eyes lit up when he recognized Yami's deep voice, Anzu's peppy one, and the quiet effeminate inflection of Ryou's. And there was another voice that Jou could not identify. It was a female vociferation, a melodious sound. Jou quickly descended the stairs to greet his friends and the stranger. 

The first thing he noticed was Yami's spiky tri-colored hairdo. He was fondly greeting Mokuba, and glaring coldly at Seto. Next to him stood Ryou, who was standing quietly, looking unsure of himself. On his right stood the brunette girl who had cheered Yuugi and Jou on many times in the past. Beside her was a girl Jou did not know.

She had long black hair and brown eyes, though in that light they shone amber. She was slightly shorter than Ryou and rather slim waisted. She had pretty lips and a gorgeous smile and if Jou had been straight, he would have fallen deeply in love with her. As he was not, Jou was simply astounded by her beauty.

The girl had just turned and smiled shyly at Jou when he felt himself tackled to the ground by a big mass of fur. "Jono! No! Don't jump on people!" the girl said, lifting the golden retriever off of Jou. "Sorry about that, Jono's just excited. She really likes new people," she said, helping Jou up.

"That's okay, perfectly understandable. Is she a puppy?"

The girl shook her head. "Oh no. She's seven years old."

"Seven? Wow, she's really energetic!"

"She is. By the way, you must be Jounouchi! Anzu's told me so much about you! I'm Shihara Kutano, Anzu's friend from Kyoto. My parents are out of the country for the holidays, so Anzu invited me to come with her. I hope you don't mind?"

Jou smiled kindly. "Not at all! The more the merrier!"

Shihara grinned in relief. "Oh, good, because I brought Honey and Jono with me and the hotels don't allow pets."

"You have two dogs?"

"Yup! Sisters! The dogs won't be trouble, will they?" Shihara asked, concerned.

"No, not at all!" Jou felt a tug on his sleeve. "It was nice meeting you Shihara." Jou turned around and was engulfed by Anzu's arms. 

'Oh dear! Now I'm gonna havta get Shihara something for Christmas! And I just finished my shopping today!'

~*~&~*~

At dinner that evening, Jou was conversing with Yami, Anzu, and Ryou, catching up on their latest news. "So, how is Kyoto so far?"

Anzu grinned. "The music program there is excellent! I'm learning so much about it that I never even knew! And we're working on creating our own piece of music! We start right after the holidays! I can hardly wait!" 

Jou turned to his white haired friend. "What about you Ryou?"

"Well, I've been thinking about becoming a playwright. It's a lot of fun and I always liked the theater. But it's very hard."

"And how's things with you Yami?" Jou smiled at his friend's pouting face.

"Yuugi's too busy at Tokyo and his jii-san is too busy with his store. I've no one to hang out with!"

"He's been spending a lot of time at Otogi's shop. I think they might be, you know, _involved_," Anzu whispered to Jou.

Yami glared at her. "I heard that!"

"Well then? Are you two?"

"No! It's just, there's no one to duel with, so I've decided to learn Otogi's game. At least then I'll have someone to play with."

"Oh, I bet you two _play_ alright," Anzu taunted.

Yami frowned. "We're not together Anzu. Honestly! I swear to Ra we're not!"

"I believe him. I just can't picture Yami and Otogi," Jou cut in on his best friend's behalf.

"Well, I certainly can picture those two together," Ryou said, nodding to Seto and Shihara, who were engaged in a very long discussion. A pang of jealousy tugged at Jou's heart as he caught some words.

"Say, Shihara, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure Seto! I'd love to!"

'B-But, how can this happen? Seto can't date Shihara!'

'Why not?'

'Because what if he marries her and she takes over my place as Kismet's mother? No, this can't be happening!' (As you can see, Jou's kinda gone ballistic here.)

~*~&~*~

Mai opened up her inbox and found one new message from pharaohofgames@hotmail.com. She read the message quickly, then took out a notebook and wrote: _Mission: Emotions_ _commenced_. 

~*~&~*~&~*~

Rowan: Well, hope you liked that chapter! And from now on, I'm going to title my chapters! Go me!

*Crickets chirp *

Rowan: Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far! Also, whomever can tell me whose e-mail address that is gets the next chapter dedicated to them! I know, it's not that hard, but still! 


	10. Clueless

Rowan: Sorry for the loong delay! But I had to get someone to dedicate this chapter to! And I do! Congrats to Kurayami Ryuu for correctly guessing that the e-mail address is Yami's! 

Sakura: Yes, good job! Wow Rowan, 75 reviews for this story! Who'd have thought? 

Kyrene (Once Blood Roses: Could be…could be…you'll just have to read and found out!

Scarlett and Scar: You can guess if you want to! Others have, so there'll be no harm done!

Assassin of the Shadows: Oh no, they're not playing with Jou's emotions…yet…

Katy: Glad to hear!

ColeyCarissa: Oh, thank goodness you were just kidding! I would be absolutely devastated if you hated the story! And not to worry, I plan on making Jou and Seto end up together! I despise (fill in YGO char. Name)* OC stories, so…Seto and Jou 4-ever!

Beady: Good guess…Sorry for the delay!

The Chaotic Ones: I am honored to be that one in seven author! 

MyOwnShukuun: Jou got stuck on Cloud 9 awhile ago…but then he flouted higher and higher…he says Cloud 9 is very nice, but that he thinks Cloud 1793 is much lovelier! I'm glad you like the 'Shihara -Seto thingy'. The e-mail isn't Ryou's, but good guess! 

Honey-musturd: Not to worry, I wouldn't have dreamed of making you that waitress! No, I had plans for you girl! And thanks for the suggestion! I hope this chapter is more descriptive; if it isn't, feel free to let me know!

Ranma Higurashi: Yes, Jou has gone crazy! 

Kurayami Ryuu: I've done that too…staying up to read a story all the way through! I'm really delighted that you think this is one of the best ficcys you've read, I'm flattered by the success of this story! Oh, and good wild guess! You were right!

Disclaimer: When Seto and Jou are 'friendly', as they are in my dreams, you will know that I finally have found my distant relative that also links to Mr. Takahashi and proceeded to eliminate all those between us. Hey, it's possible!

****

Life's Little Treasures

Clueless

---

Anzu sat in Seto's extensive library, which looked like it belonged in a school more than the mansion. It was filled with shelves stocked with books of all genres, and included its own set of computers, one of which Anzu was utilizing at that very moment. 

Dancingqueen writes: _Mai, I'm not liking this plan! It'll only make Jou jealous, and the idea is to get Seto to confess his love!_

Anzu tapped her fingers impatiently as she send the AIM. 'C'mon Mai, I know you're on! It says so on the screen!' 

A couple seconds later, a bright purple popped up under Anzu's no-nonsense black.

Goddessofbeauty writes: A little jealousy never hurt anybody! And Jou could use some! Besides, where's the harm, if the plan works, right?

Anzu rolled her eyes as she typed her reply and angrily hit Enter, sending her message.

Dancingqueen writes: _And what if it doesn't work? What then?_

This time, the response came back in purple highlight.

Goddessofbeauty writes: Every good plan has a back-up plan. 

Dancingqueen writes: _And what is this back-up plan?_

The next reply came back with flashing lights all around it.

Goddessofbeauty writes: Hopefully you'll never have to know.

Anzu sighed in defeat.

Dancingqueen writes: _What do I do in the meantime?_

The final response came back…plain as day.

Goddessofbeauty writes: Shop?

'Isn't that what Shihara and Seto are doing?'

~*~&~*~

Shihara flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and smiled up at Seto as they traversed the crowded corridor of the mall. "Thanks for helping me shop for Anzu, Ryou, and the others. I would never have known what to get for Yami, Jou or you! And it's so nice of you to let a complete stranger stay at your house."

Seto shrugged. "Well, if what you said last night is true, then you're not a _complete_ stranger."

Shihara nodded in agreement. "True…true…but still, we've never met face-to-face." They walked in silence for a few moments, when Shihara stopped. "Say, Seto why don't we stop for lunch? This looks like a nice restaurant."

Seto glanced to the diner on their right and replied, "Sure, why not."

They made their way through the crowd towards the restaurant and got a booth in no time. The waitress came sauntering up to the two and did a double take, for it was the same woman who had served Jou and Mokuba the day before. But the girl got over her shock quickly and smirked. "What happened to your _boy_friend, eh?" she asked cheekily.

Seto glared up at the waitress. Shihara gazed on the scene in confusion then decided to play along with whatever had obviously transpired between Seto and this woman to make her believe that he was gay. "Oh, his boyfriend? Heh heh, yes, that's my brother! I had to check out the guy who stole my brother's heart of course!" 

The waitress huffed stiffly and said, " Can I take your orders?"

Seto and Shihara gave the lady their orders and the girl left quickly. Shihara placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her folded hands, leaning across the table and looking straight at Seto. "So, what was that about?"

Seto shrugged. "Oh, yesterday Jou and Mokuba were out shopping and I found them in this restaurant, that waitress completely throwing herself at Jou. He looked rather uncomfortable, so I said that I was his boyfriend."

Shihara nodded in understanding. "Oh, so does that mean you're ,um, you know…gay?"

"I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth."

"Well, what do you think about…me, for instance?" Shihara inquired.

Seto cocked his head to the side in thought, a very un-Seto like habit. In fact, that gesture was often more affiliated to a certain blonde boy than to the CEO of KaibaCorp. "You're very pretty Shihara, but…"

Shihara nodded. "I know, I know. All right, so maybe I wasn't all that great of an example. How about Jounouchi? What do you think of him?"

Seto half smiled. "That mutt. He's got all the mannerisms of a playful little puppy. His head goes up at any mention of food, he's fiercely loyal to his friends, he can't resist a challenge, especially when the odds are against him, and his eyes are the color of a golden labrador."

Shihara sighed. "All right, well, you established that you like to compare Jou to a dog, but what do you think of _him_?"

Seto's brow wrinkled in concentration. "He's okay I guess."

Shihara exhaled loudly in frustration. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

~*~&~*~

Mokuba padded down the hallway and pounded noisily on Jou's bedroom door. "Jou! Jou, I know you're in there! Open the door, Now!"

Jou pulled the door open swiftly. "Jeez, what are you trying to do, make a dent in the door?"

"We need to talk," Mokuba stated, dragging Jou back into his room and depositing him on the bed. "I thought you were going to tell Seto how you feel about him!"

"Heh, heh, opps?" Jou replied, cringing from the younger Kaiba.

"Opps! Opps?! Jou, if you don't tell Seto how you feel, how will he ever know? What, do you think he's telepathic or something? Reality check! If you ever want to know his true feelings for you, you'll have to be open with him!"

"When'd you become the love doctor?" Jou asked, sullen. He pushed off the bed and looked down on Mokuba. "I'm eighteen years old Mokuba. I'll tell Seto when _I_ want to, not when you say I should. Now please leave, I have some wrapping to do."

Mokuba walked over to the door and looked back at Jou once more. "What are you afraid of Jou?"

Jou's shoulders slumped. "Nothing. Nothing but the fears of an unrequited love."

~*~&~*~

Shihara had not brought up the subject of Seto's preferences for the rest of the day, but she knew as they sat in the limo that she had to approach the subject soon. "So…what do you think of dogs? What's your favorite breed?"

"Uh…gold retrievers are kinda cute…" Seto responded.

Shihara smirked to herself. 'Ah, I think we're getting somewhere.' "Why them?"

"I don't know…I guess because they remind me of someone…if only I knew who."

"What do you like about them? Anything specific?"

Seto smiled. "They're fiercely loyal to their masters, they're very playful and have really beautiful gold fur."

Shihara chuckled. "Sounds like Jounouchi!" she exclaimed.

Seto nodded. "Yeah, they are!"

"So, do you think of Jou that way? Best of breed?"

"Nani! What do you mean? As a friend, he sure is a good one. Is that what you mean?"

Shihara buried her head in her hands. 'Damn, damn, damn! This guy is clueless!' 

~*~&~*~&~*~

Rowan: I planned on more, but that would've meant a longer delay. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! 


	11. Labs on Loan

Rowan: It's been forever since I updated, so please forgive me! Also, this chapter is painfully short, gomen ne for that! Well, won't detain you further!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know already.

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Will reply eventually! Also, be warned: I typed half of this chapter with a stomach virus, with a practically empty tummy. So if it's not as good as some of my other chapters, that's why.

****

Life's Little Treasures

Labs on Loan

---

Shihara paced the porch anxiously, cellphone to her ear. 'C'mon Mai, pick up already!' Just as she thought that, the ringing stopped and a voice said, "Moshi moshi, Kujaku Mai speaking!"

"Mai! It's me, Shihara! I'm calling about Mission: Emotions-"

"Mission status?" Mai interrupted.

"Mission status: failure. My course of action is abort."

"Nani! Why?" Mai asked, agitation in her voice.

"There's no way Seto will tell me his feelings; he doesn't even know what they are!"

Mai sighed. "All right. Alert mission commander of these developments and tell him that we are going to Mission: Emotions 2, Project Green Eyes."

"And escape plan?"

"Ano...escape plan C, I think. Oyasumi(sp?)!"

"Over and out!" Shihara hung up.

~*~&~*~

"Honey! Jono! Fetch!" Jou said, throwing a stick for the two golden retrievers to catch. There was two blurs of gold as the dogs eagerly tried to get the stick before the other. Jou laughed at the dogs antics; they really were like two puppies.

"Having fun?" a voice asked from behind the blonde. 

Jou turned around and smiled at Seto. " Yeah, I am! These dogs are so funny!"

"You like dogs?"

Jou nodded. "Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted a puppy. Of course, Dad would never have gotten me one…" Jou trailed off.

"Why not?" Seto inquired, placing a questioning hand on Jou's arm.

"Oh, because dogs are so much trouble!" Jou replied with a goofy grin. "So what about you? Did you ever have any pets?"

Seto shook his head. "I was always too busy to take care of one. Though I did consider it once, when Mokuba was ten. But of course, so much happened then that I never really had time."

Jou nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So much happened then. First Duelist Kingdom, then Battle City, then that virtual reality thing…I can see how something like getting a pet could slip one's mind!"

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Anzu yelled from the patio.

Seto looked at Jou, cheeks pink from cold. "She's right. Let's get inside and have some cocoa to warm us up!"

Jou nodded. "Yeah, it is cold! And who knows? It may be cold enough for snow! We may have a white Christmas this year!" Jou clapped his hands, calling Honey and Jono to him. The two bundles of excitement disguised in identical gold coats came bounding over, a stick twice the size of the one Jou threw in both their mouths.

Jou and Seto shook their heads in amusement as they all went back inside.

~*~&~*~

"Ryou, may I talk to you for a moment?" Shihara poked her head inside Mokuba's room, where he, Yami, and Ryou were sitting on the floor wrapping presents.

Ryou looked up and smiled at the raven-haired beauty. Placing his half wrapped gift on the carpet, he stood up and replied with a short, "Sure," before exiting the room.

Yami looked over at the thirteen year old Kaiba. "So, Mokuba, how have things been? Exactly how long has Jou been in lo- I mean, living with you and your brother?"

Mokuba, if he caught Yami's change in his question, did not show it and said, "Since Thanksgiving. About a month, I guess."

Yami nodded. "Kaiba hasn't treated Jou poorly, has he? Tell me the truth, please."

Mokuba smiled. "Why ask me? Why not ask his Red Eyes Black Dragon instead? You are the King of Games, aren't you?"

Yami pursed his lips in thought. "Good idea Mokuba!" Yami closed his eyes and reached into his store of Shadow Magic within the Millenium Puzzle. Soon, he had gathered enough to contact the spirit of Jou's favorite card. "Red Eyes Black Dragon?" he called.

The impressive-looking monster appeared in his mind's eye, a disinterested glint in his gaze. "Yes, mortal?"

"I wish to inquire about your master's treatment here. Kaiba has not hurt him, has he? Jounouchi is not unhappy? Kaiba is worthy of Jou's love?"

The minute Yami finished speaking, the monstrous lizard sat up on its haunches and fixed the former Pharaoh with both flaming eyes. "Ah, I see you are on of his friends. Well, I regret to say that Master Jou has been treated very well here. I will never say Kaiba is worthy of Jou's love, but I suppose he will have to do. I do not like Master's crush, but it is not for me to decide who he loves and who he doesn't. In a way, not even he can decide. Only his heart can choose, and it seems to have chosen Kaiba."

Yami nodded. "Thank you. Continue to take care of your master. Good bye."

"Farewell, Master Jou's friend." The Red Eyes Black Dragon disappeared and Yami was in Mokuba's room again.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?" the teenager inquired.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

~*~&~*~

"What do you want to talk about Shihara?" Ryou inquired once they were far enough down the hall from Mokuba's room.

"I called Mai and told her that my mission is a failure and that I won't be able to find out whether Kaiba likes Jou or not," Shihara explained.

Ryou nodded. "So…Project Green Eyes then?" he asked in a wary tone.

"Yup! Oh, and I'm going to be leaving soon. Escape Plan C."

Ryou smiled. "Well, at least that's happening. I suppose I better go tell Yami of what's going on."

~*~&~*~

Mokuba! Yami! Ryou! Hey guys. Kaiba, Jou7, Shihara and I are having some hot cocoa! Want to join us?" Anzu asked, blue eyes flashing excitedly.

The three guys nodded and abandoned their wrapping to join the others in the living room. After each grabbing a mug, they settled on the couch, or in Mokuba and Anzu's cases, on the carpet with Honey and Jono, who were curled up sleeping.

Almost as soon as they had sat down, Shihara's cell started to ring. "Hello? What? Y-you're joking, right? Wait-now? I understand. Yes, thank you for calling. Love you Mom. Bye." Shihara slid her cell into her pocket. "I-I have to go. My dad's been hospitolized and I need to go to him. H-he may not make it!"

Everyone stood up and tried to comfort her. "Oh Shihara, that's so sad to hear!"

"It's okay," Shihara assured tearfully. "I just need to go to him now."

Seto walked over and placed his hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. "If you need anything, just ask."

"C-could you take care of Honey and Jono while I'm gone?" Shihara asked, eyes shining up at the brunette.

"Of course. Now, your father needs you."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu," she whispered as she grabbed her coat and left the mansion with a tearful good bye. The moment she closed the door, however, a huge smile crossed her face. "Thank God I'm an acting major!"

~*~&~*~&~*~

Next chapter: Project Green Eyes

To be posted soon.

No, really.

What, you don't believe me?

Well, all I have to do is type it up!

Well if you want it soon, review!

The prosecution rests.

Don't ask, just leave a lil comment that'll make my day! 


	12. Project Green Eyes

Rowan: Well, this is sooner than the last update, right?

Sakura: Nice try.

Rowan: I should do what Misura does! Post weekly!

Sakura: You'd be able to keep that up for like…a day, at most.

Rowan: #^^ 

Sakura: ^^!

Rowan: Anyway…

Disclaimer: Must I say anything? Fine, the moment Martians attack this planet, I'll join up with them and take over Mr. Takahashi's possession of Yu-Gi-Oh! So if you see any UFO's, let me know.

Warning: Some people might not like this chapter. So you must agree to this contract before continuing:

I________________, agree to not kill the authoress, regardless of what I read. Nor shall I throw (potential reviewer)

rotten vegetables at her, nor call her vile and dirty names. The most I will do is remark politely that this is not my favorite chapter and that the authoress must update as soon as possible, so as not to make me fed up with this story. I understand that this chapter is essential to the story's minimal plot and that it was necessary. I also am aware that none of the characters portrayed in this chapter willingly volunteered for their roles, save perhaps Shizuka Jounouchi and Mokuba Kaiba. I will not take out my anger on any of the characters. The sole anger I might feel is directed towards the authoress and her tyrannical yami.

I agree to all the above and will uphold this contract to the end of my days or risk getting burned in the fiery pits of hell.

Signed, _______________

(potential reviewer) 

Rowan: Now that that's taken care of…

****

Life's Little Treasures

Project Green Eyes

--- 

Yami groaned. "Do I really have to?" he whined.

Ryou cringed and shook his head. "I'm afraid so. Now, please stop whining! If you keep it up, Bakura'll come out and pummel you into the ground."

Yami mock-shuddered. "Oo, I'm scared."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Just…I suggest you do it and get it over with, okay? And tell me when, so I'll know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got some wrapping to do. See you Ryou." Yami waved his hand half-heartedly and walked down the hall to his room.

~*~&~*~

"Seto, stop teasing the dog and give her back her toy!" Jou demanded, trying to sound authoritative even while stifling his laughter.

Seto held a fluffy grey (well, it once was white) lamb that squeaked when you squeezed it (which I'm sure Jou would do too. S: You did not just say that!) over the head of Honey, who was doing everything in her power to get her fluffy little friend back. "Oh, and not live up to my reputation of being a heartless jerk?"

Jou, who was playing with Jono with one of those rope toys, with two knotted ends, one which the dog holds in its mouth and the other end which the human holds. They were in the middle of a tug-of-war game and Jou was losing. "Who ever said that?" Jou shot back, taking his attention from his game to look up at the brunette.

"I believe you did, once, "Seto replied, his eyes softening, but pain almost shining in his eyes, as if reliving a horrible memory.

"I'm sorry. For all the times I called you names," Jou said quietly, moved to see such a sensitive side of the Kaiba, a side he had only ever yet seen bestowed upon Kismet and Mokuba. Jou suddenly felt a strong yearning to have Seto look at him in the same way, and know that the look he gave him was meant for him and only him. Jou shook his head, clearing his thought-infested mind.

"No, really, I deserved it. I _was_ a jerk back then," Seto responded.

Jou was watching Seto in awe at this confession, but was still pulling on the rope toy. Jono held the opposite end firmly in her teeth, and the strain on the toy was beginning to hurt her mouth. Not to mention the fact that she was becoming incredibly thirsty. Finally fed up, Jono released her hold on the toy and trotted over to her water dish.

Now, you probably have done this before. You're tugging on something really hard, but the thing just won't budge. Like, for example, a doorknob. You keep pulling and pulling, but the door must be jammed or something, because it just…won't…open! And you become really frustrated and pull even harder. And then! The door opens with such ease and fluidity that you are sure someone was holding that door closed on purpose! And because you were pulling so hard on the door, using more force than was needed to open the thing, you find yourself falling onto your posterior.

That's exactly what happened to Jou. Except Honey was sitting in the exact place Jou's ass was about to land on. And Honey saw this all a little too late, her honey brown eyes trained on her lamb toy and not on the human behind her. As Jou was about to land on the retriever's head, the dog wisely jumped out of the blonde's why…but into the brunette's, who was still standing above her with the lamb in the air. Honey leaped right into Seto, startling him to no end and causing him to trip over his own feet as he tried to move out of her way. Seto lurched forward and fell head first into Jou's lap, his cheek pressed against Jou's inner thigh. 

Jou and Seto stayed frozen in that position, both too scared and embarrassed to move, but both cheeks reddening to a bright red. Seto's blue eyes gazed up into Jou's shocked amber ones. Neither blinked as they were stuck in their own little dimension, where Seto really could stay with his head between Jou's legs. Where the door wouldn't open and where Mokuba wouldn't walk in with the cordless phone to his ear and Shizuka on the other line. Where he wouldn't burst out laughing and then proceed to explain the most ridiculous position their brothers were in. 

But all of that did happen, and Seto and Jou quickly disentangled themselves in order to save Shizuka from hearing the rest of Mokuba's very accurate and descriptive explanation, while Seto quickly fled the scene. 

"H-Hey Shizu, what's up?" Jou asked, glaring at Mokuba, who was grinning broadly and giving him the thumbs-up. "Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling because Honda just called. He's going to be here on Christmas Eve, day after tomorrow! He, kaa-san, and I are going to come over then, okay? I was thinking we'd all go ice skating or something!"

Jou grinned. "That sounds great! I'll tell the others! See you then! Love ya, bye!"

Jou handed the phone to Mokuba, who was still grinning widely. "That wasn't very nice you know."

Mokuba simply winked and started to leave. "What, you don't think your sister has the right to know if a strange man has his face between your legs?"

"Seto isn't a strange man, " Jou protested.

"Not to you or me, but to Shizuka he is. I mean, she barely knows him!" Mokuba smirked, Cheshire catlike. "So, why were you both in that, ahem, compromising position anyhow?"

Jou's eyes widened. "Mokuba, you hentai! We weren't doing anything! I just tripped and he tripped and…yeah, well, you saw!" 

Mokuba chuckled. "Admit it though, you liked, ne?"

Jou blushed and quickly made to leave the room, mumbling something about needing to finish wrapping some presents.

~*~&~*~

"Mokuba? You haven't seen Ryou, have you?" Anzu asked, poking her head into Mokuba's room. "Mokuba?"

Anzu left the room, confused as to the whereabouts of both Ryou and the thirteen year old. "Mokuba? Where are you?" the brunette called.

She stopped as she was passing Seto's room, having heard a playful baby's happy squeal. Opening the door, Anzu found Mokuba and Ryou playing with little Kismet. Anzu watched the two males as they watched the little almost toddler. The future dancer resolved then and there that one day she was going to find a man as sweet and caring as Mokuba and Ryou looked at that moment.

Suddenly, grey eyes looked up at the college student, locking with her own blue ones. "Hi Anzu. Would you like to hold Kismet?"

Anzu hesitated, for a moment remembering for one insane second Johji, Honda's little perv nephew, who, during Kaiba's Death T, Anzu had been forced to carry around. But Anzu shook her head, reminding herself that Kismet was nowhere near to being like Johji, who was truly a special case. "Sure, I'd love to Mokuba."

Anzu plopped onto the floor between Mokuba and Ryou, pulling the little blonde babe onto her lap. The little girl squirmed, before settling into the brunette's arms, and falling sound asleep. Anzu smiled at the child and sighed. "Mokuba, you have such an adorable niece. You must be the luckiest uncle ever."

Mokuba shrugged, leaning over Anzu's shoulder to look at Kismet. "I dunno. I don't think you can call me her 'uncle', since Seto's really only her half father, as is Jou. Only if they…well, yeah, you know."

Anzu turned her head and shot the thirteen year old a quizzical look. "Well, your reasoning doesn't make all that much sense to me, but I like how you think."

Mokuba smiled and sat back on his heels, realizing that he had been a little too close to Anzu. "Heh heh, well, I've got some…ah, homework I have to finish. See you both later. Sleep well Kismet." Mokuba took to his feet fast and quickly left the room.

Anzu watched Mokuba's exit with confusion. Ryou laughed at Anzu's perplexed expression. "I believe little Mokuba has a crush on you Anzu."

Anzu blushed. "Well, I'm flattered if you're right, Ryou-" Anzu was interrupted by Yami entering the room. Both Ryou and Anzu looked up at the former Pharaoh, who was dressed quite provocatively. "Going somewhere Yami?"

"I just came here to say that Project Green Eyes is to commence in approximately four minutes. Good day." Yami turned around with a grim face and walked across the hall into Jou's room, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Jou walked down the hall carrying an armload of wrapping paper and bows. "Hi Jou," Anzu called. 

Jou turned and flashed a quick smile at his friends, before entering his room.

Anzu turned on Ryou as soon as Jou was gone. "So…what's this 'Project Green Eyes'?"

Ryou blushed and leaned across the space between them to whisper something in the brunette's ear. Anzu gasped. "That's horrible!"

Ryou held his hands up in defense. "Hey, blame Mai! It was her idea!"

Anzu looked down on the sleeping child in her arms. "Poor Jou, poor Kaiba."

"Poor Yami! You think he wants to do this? He's got a girlfriend back in Domino!"

Anzu looked up in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Isis. Those two have been dating for two years! Didn't you know?"

Anzu laughed. "Not at all. But why does he have to do this then? Why not you?"

"And risk angering Bakura? Are you crazy?" Ryou declared, placing a protective hand over his Millennium Ring.

"Oh, good point. But how-" Anzu was interrupted yet again by Seto walking into his room and asking, "Where's Jou? Is he in his room?"

Anzu and Ryou nodded up at him. "Hai, he is."

Seto nodded in return, then turned and entered Jou's room. Anzu leaned over and whispered, "I give it five seconds, tops."

"Think he'll scream?"

~*~&~*~

When Jou entered his room and dumped the wrapping on the floor, he got a slightly unpleasant surprise: namely, Yami lying spread across his bed in _very_ revealing attire. "Y-Yami, what are you doing in here?" Jou stuttered.

Yami crawled catlike over to Jou and pulled him onto the bed. "What do you think?" Yami whispered in a sultry tone.

"I-I don't know," Jou managed to say before being pulled into a deep kiss by Yami. Jou was at first in shock, then tried to fight his friend off, but it was no use. And Jou felt himself relaxing, despite himself. Just as he began to lean into the kiss, the door behind him opened, revealing to Yami, who was on the bottom and could see the doorway, Seto's silhouette, frozen in shock. Seto stood in the doorway for a brief moment, before turning and running away as fast as he could.

~*~&~*~&~*~

So, I've finished. Now don't everyone get up and cheer all at once, first I have some things to say. Like, really, don't abandon this story just because you absolutely despised the ending of this chapter. Also, it's because of that part that this took so long to get up. Anyway, I just want to take this time to say: You all are the best! I've done it! I've gotten 100+ reviews! And you all made it possible! If it weren't for you all, I would have given up on this story long ago. So, everyone have a wonderful holiday! I hope to get chapter 13 up as soon as possible. I really am looking forward to that one, actually. Here's a little teaser from _Falling Hard_:

_Seto pulled his skates on hesitantly, watching as everyone else was skating across the ice with ease. Especially Jounouchi, who looked like a fish in water as he glided gracefully over the ice. Seto followed the blonde's lithe body as it floated across the skating rink and towards the brunette. "Ah, Jou, I don't think I'll be skating. I'll just stay here and watch Kismet."_

Jou skated over to Seto and frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Seto. Okaasan is watching her, and she has a valid excuse. Now, unless you've a broken ankle or something, you're coming on the ice with me. Understand?"

Seto looked meekly up at Jou. "But, I don't know how-"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try. So hurry up already. If you are really that bad, you can hold my hand, okay?"

Seto nodded and made his way over to the edge. Taking a deep breath, the CEO stepped onto the ice. He didn't slip. Feeling more confident, he placed his other foot onto the ice, letting go of the wall in the process…and landing hard on his rear.

Laughing, Jou made his way over to the fallen teen and helped him awkwardly to his feet. Seto looked up at Jou as the blonde lifted him to his feet. 'My hero!' he thought.

Yeah, so when it appears in the next chapter that passage might be slightly different, but I kinda like it. So, I'll try my best to type the rest up. Hopefully by New Year's Day (and if I don't make it in January, I can always argue that I meant _Chinese _New Year!) Until then:

****

Happy Holidays Everyone! And don't forget to review!

Love from,

Rowan and Sakura


	13. Falling Hard

Rowan: OMG! So sorry about the loong delay! I can't believe I left the story off at _that_ part! Sorry! My creative juices just weren't flowing towards this story for awhile. It's just too light and fluffy and I've been feeling dank and angsty…so yeah. But here it is! And I won't say another word except thanks for all the reviews I've received for this story! This is by far my most popular story! You've all made my dream come true! 113 reviews! Wow! You guys are too nice!

sigh I am determined to finish this chapter today! Today is the first "birthday" of LLT- I started this story a year ago. And it's not even half finished! Isn't that horrid? Well, I will finish this chapter today and post it ASAP. Oh, I'm so bad!

Disclaimer: I don't even own a plot for this. But the story's mine, I treasure it and only wish the characters were mine as well.

****

Life's Little Treasures

Falling Hard

---

"Y-Yami, what are you doing in here?" Jou stuttered.

Yami crawled catlike over to Jou and pulled him onto the bed. "What do you think?" Yami whispered in a sultry tone.

"I-I don't know," Jou managed to say before being pulled into a deep kiss by Yami. Jou was at first in shock, then tried to fight his friend off, but it was no use. And Jou felt himself relaxing, despite himself. Just as he began to lean into the kiss, the door behind him opened, revealing to Yami, who was on the bottom and could see the doorway, Seto's silhouette, frozen in shock. Seto stood in the doorway for a brief moment, before turning and running away as fast as he could.

The moment Yami saw Seto run away from the room; the former Pharaoh unwound his hands from around Jou's neck and placed his palms firmly on the blonde's shoulders. He pushed Jounouchi forcibly off him, breaking the kiss. Jou blinked at his friend in confusion as Yami spoke. "Look, Jou…I'm sure, if things were different, I would willingly succumb to your charms. But as things are, I've got a girlfriend back in Domino who I love very much and with whom I will probably spent the rest of my life. I don't want this to ruin that for me. And I don't want our friendship to become awkward because of your…advances towards me. So, what do you say we forget about all this?"

Jou frowned in confusion. Was Yami saying that he had come on to the Egyptian? But Yami was the one who had kissed _him_! Right? Jou was on the top, but Yami had pulled him on top of him. So why was he acting like it was the other way around?

Numbly, Jou nodded. "Sure. Let's just forget about all of this."

Yami smiled. "Okay. See you." Yami got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yami?" Jou called. Yami turned around and looked at Jou. "Still friends?" the blonde asked.

"Of course."

&

Anzu and Ryou watched as the brunette ran past their doorway and into his study. The two friends glanced at each other, then back to the door that led to Kaiba. Neither spoke, until Anzu stood, Kismet still sleeping in her arms. "I'm going to speak with Kaiba-kun," she announced.

Ryou nodded in understanding. "That's wise," he said. "I remember when Yami no Bakura first realized he loved Yami no Malik…after seeing him kiss Malik. He was quite withdrawn and confused…took hours talking…and listening…to him before he felt better. Kaiba-kun must be equally confused…more so, considering who it is. Seeing Kismet might be soothing for him as well," Ryou continued, nodding his head at the baby still slumbering in Anzu's arms.

Anzu nodded. "That's true," she remarked, then turned and strolled down the hall to the office. Reaching the oak doors, she hesitated before rapping softly on the wood. "Kaiba-kun? May I come in?" Anzu inquired softly. There was no answer. Discouraged, she turned and began to leave the shadow the immense portals cast, when a large wailing grew up from the little bundle cuddled to her chest.

The door immediately opened, Seto alarmed by little Kismet's crying. Scooping her up and out of Anzu's care, he swept swiftly back into the study, nearly shutting the door on Anzu's nose. Nearly, but the brunette was agile and quick on her feet, and managed to step into the room just as the posterns were closing.

Seto glared at the girl, but did not order her out. Instead, with Kismet cradled in the crook of his arm, the brunette took a seat behind his desk, Anzu following suit. They sat in silence for a moment, Anzu listening to the rhythm of the ticking clock as she waited for the CEO to speak. Finally, with a lick to wet his lips, Seto spoke. "I just walked in on Jou and Yami making out," he stated.

Anzu nodded in acknowledgement of the statement. "Yes?"

"I think I was jealous…"

"Of whom?"

Seto's eyes wide, he whispered, "Jounouchi."

Anzu blinked. "What do you mean?"

Seto shuddered as he said, "I think I like Yami."

Anzu's jaw dropped. Of all the things that could have happened, this was not what she had expected. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

Seto shrugged, and he lifted his cerulean eyes up to meet Anzu's. "What else could it be?"

Anzu chuckled quietly to herself. "Well, if you're jealous of Jou, it gets better. Yami is dating Isis. Now how do you feel?"

Seto frowned. "No less jealous…"

"So you're not jealous of Isis? Maybe it means that you don't like Yami, hm?" Anzu suggested.

"Then what could I be envious of?" Seto asked, confused.

Anzu could not believe the denseness of the man sitting across from her. Could he really not realize? Sighing, Anzu replied, "Maybe you are envious of Yami for kissing Jou, not the other way around? Maybe, just maybe, you like Jounouchi?"

Seto laughed. "Right, me, like the mutt?" he shook his head. "That is absurd."

Anzu stood up and placed her hands on the desk, leaning in towards the brunette. Her face was contorted with frustration and rage. "Well ya know, you're just too smart for me! You're right; it is absolute nonsense that you could have an inkling of love for Jou! Why do I bother trying to help you when you brush aside my every suggestion?! Well, if you're soo smart, you can figure this out on your own!" Anzu then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Seto blinked. "What was that all about?" he asked Kismet quietly. The little girl gurgled happily up at father in reply.

&

When Seto entered his bedroom that evening, Jou was already curled up under the covers, fast asleep. With Anzu's suggestion of Seto crushing on the blonde ringing in his head, the CEO attempted to slip into his bed while avoiding touching Jou. He had successfully managed to get his legs under the sheets safely and was about to pull them all the way up, when Jou shifted in his sleep and threw his arm right over Seto's waist. The brunette froze, wondering what to do, and trying to decide whether he ought to move Jou's arm or if he should stay and not disturb Jou's sleep. Glancing at the blonde, Seto couldn't help but think on how cute Jounouchi looked when in slumber. Smiling, Seto moved slowly down, until Jou's arm was resting across his chest instead. Then, carefully, he draped his own limb around Jou's neck, pulling the other man closer. He fell asleep a few moments later, a smile gracing his lips.

Kismet was still in her crib, forgotten by both fathers. She did not wake up once during the night.

&

Yami, on the other hand, had barely slipped under his covers when his cell phone rang. He absolutely abhorred the thing, and usually kept it as far away from his person as possible. He certainly did not keep it by the side of his bed, not expecting any calls at three in the morning. This time, the phone was in the bottom of his suitcase, in the pocket of his only pair of sweat pants. Ten minutes of the phone ringing insistently and Yami finally found it and answered it with a huff and a sigh. "Hello? Who is it?" he asked into the contraption.

"Yami? It's me, Mai. How are things going at the mission base?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "It's three in the morning, stop talking in code," he ordered.

"Well, how are things developing between Kaiba and Jou?" she asked.

"We had to revert to Project Green Eyes. Isis is going to kill me if she ever finds out about it," Yami said, wrinkling his nose at the memory.

Yami could _feel_ Mai shrug her shoulders dispassionately. "Whatever. What I need to know now is whether you want to stay or to leave. It's your choice."

"I would like to return to Isis, thank you very much."

"Okay, I'll arrange to get you out of there. And how are Ryou and Anzu?"

"They're doing fine, I think. They're asleep right now, something I'd like to do as well, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sweet dreams Yami!"

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you too, Mai."

&

The next morning as she got some cereal, Anzu came across the letter. By noon, Ryou, Seto and Jou had read it as well. Shaking his head, Ryou couldn't help but laugh when Anzu showed it to him. "Yami actually expects us to fall for that?"

Anzu frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ryou relieved the brunette of the letter and read it aloud to her.

"_Dear Jou and, uh, everyone else,_

Sorry I have to leave on such short notice, but last night I got a call from Isis. Malik's coming home from the institute and I don't want Isis to have to go through his homecoming by herself. So, yeah, I'll be spending Christmas with them. You know, I have to make sure Malik doesn't cause Isis (or anyone else, for that matter) any trouble. Sorry for leaving so shortly. Merry Christmas! I left my presents under the tree. See you in the spring."

Anzu shrugged. "So?"

"Malik is in Egypt with his yami and mine. There's no institution. Yami's just anxious to leave before Isis gets wind of Project Green Eyes."

"What's Project Green Eyes?" a voice behind the college students asked.

Turning around, Anzu and Bakura came face to face with Mokuba, who was staring up at them with curiosity.

Ryou laughed nervously while Anzu blushed. "Uh, it's nothing, Mokuba! Nothing for you to worry about," Anzu said quickly.

Mokuba shot them both a skeptical look. "Could this have anything to do with Seto walking in on Jou and Yami yesterday?"

Ryou blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Mokuba shrugged with a cheeky smile plastered to his face. "I didn't, but thanks for confirming my suspicions!"

Glaring quickly at Ryou's slip, Anzu grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders as she spoke earnestly. "You won't mention any of this to your brother or to Jou, will you? All we're trying to do is get Kaiba and Jou together. We're not trying to mess with their minds or anything." (Mai says: Yeah right!)

Mokuba winked as he left the room. "Not to worry, your secret's safe with me."

&

It was Christmas Eve and before Seto knew what was happening, he was stuffed into Honda's van with Jou, Shizuka, Ryou, Anzu, Mokuba, Kismet, and Jou's mother, who sat up front with Honda.

"Uh, Jou, where are we going exactly?" he asked the blonde, who sat on his right.

Mokuba chuckled. "Ice skating," he said.

Seto swallowed. "Oh?"

Jou nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"

&

Seto pulled his skates on hesitantly, watching as everyone else was skating across the ice with ease. Especially Jounouchi, who looked like a fish in water as he glided gracefully over the ice. Seto followed the blonde's lithe body as it floated across the skating rink and towards the brunette. "Ah, Jou, I don't think I'll be skating. I'll just stay here and watch Kismet."

Jou skated over to Seto and frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Seto. Okaasan is watching her, and she has a valid excuse. Now, unless you've a broken ankle or something, you're coming on the ice with me. Understand?"

Seto looked meekly up at Jou. "But, I don't know how-"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try. So hurry up already. If you are really that bad, you can hold my hand, okay?"

Seto nodded and made his way over to the edge. Taking a deep breath, the CEO stepped onto the ice. He didn't slip. Feeling more confident, he placed his other foot onto the ice, letting go of the wall in the process…and landing hard on his rear.

Laughing, Jou made his way over to the fallen teen and helped him awkwardly to his feet. Seto looked up at Jou as the blonde lifted him to his feet. 'My hero!' he thought.

"Okay, maybe you should hold onto the wall," Jou advised with a smile. Seto nodded as his right hand reached out and grabbed tightly onto the wall with both hands.

Jou shook his head. "Seto, give me your left hand. You'll never move around the rink like that."

Seto shook his head stubbornly, clinking to the edge tighter. "Jou, I can't! The moment I let go I'll fall; I know it!"

Jou sighed impatiently and skated up to the edge beside Seto's stiff form. Sliding his right hand on top of Seto's left, he gently coaxed it off the edge, until Seto's hand rested in Jou's. "There," Jou smiled. "That was easy, right? Now, I'm going to skate towards the middle, and you just hold onto my hand, alright?" Seto nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Now, when your other hand feels like it can't hold onto the rim anymore, just let go." Seto's eyes widened in fright and Jou chuckled softly. "Now don't worry; just remember, I've got you. I won't let go, okay?"

Jou then slowly stepped away from the rim of the rink, slowly pulling Seto with him until Seto's arms were stretched out between Jou and the edge. "Okay, now let go!" Jou commanded.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Seto quickly released his hold on the rim. When nothing happened, he cautiously opened his eyes and realized that he was still standing on the ice. Letting out the air he hadn't realized he was holding, Seto smiled shakily over at Jou, who was beaming. "I'm standing!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are! Didn't I tell you I had you?" Before Seto could reply, Jou started to move forward a little, surprising the brunette into motion as well. "Now, we're just going to skate around the outside, alright? You're right next to the edge; just grab on whenever you feel like you're gonna fall, but try not to, okay? And I'm right here; I'm not going to let go. So if you go down, I'm going down with you Seto!"

The pair made their way around the rink, around Mokuba, Anzu, and Ryou, who were holding hands as they made figure eights, and around Honda and Shizuka, who were playing a sort of tag on the ice, Honda trying to catch up to Shizuka, who always stayed just out of Honda's reach. By the time Jou and Seto had made it around the rink once, they had fallen three times, but always together, and laughing each time.

An hour later Jou and Seto finally left the rink. The others had all left before, but Seto was determined to get the courage to actually skate on his own, which he was finally able to do. As they were taking their skates off, Seto turned to Jou with a shy smile on his face. "Thanks for teaching me how to skate Jou. I've never tried to learn before."

Jou just waved Seto's thanks aside. "It was nothing. You're a natural Seto, you just didn't know it."

"Thanks anyway."

&

At dinner that evening, the nine were seated around a round table in a very expensive restaurant. Kismet sat in a high chair between her two fathers, munching away at some Cheerios. On Seto's left sat Jou's mother, who was busy praising Kismet's good behavior and intelligence. Jou was holding a conversation with Honda, who sat beside Shizuka. The two girls were discussing colleges, while Mokuba, on Anzu's right talked with Ryou.

"So, Honda, where are you spending Christmas?" Jou inquired.

"I'm going home this evening to spend it with my parents. Shizuka and I already exchanged gifts yesterday." Honda blushed at his next words. "Which reminds me…"

Jou quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh? What?"

Honda cleared his throat. "Ah, buddy, I thought to ask you, considering your father's dead…"

"Honda, just get to the point." Jou was becoming increasingly suspicious about what Honda was trying to get at, and to tell the truth, he didn't particularly like it.

"I ask your permission to ask for Shizuka's hand in marriage," Honda whispered quickly to Jou.

Jou's eyes bugged out, something Seto noticed as he glanced over towards the blonde.

"Jou, is something the matter?" Seto leaned over and asked.

Jou shook his head slightly. "Will you come with me to the bathroom to talk?" Jou replied, equally quiet.

Seto abruptly stood up and walked towards the restroom, Jou following in his wake. When they arrived in the solitude of the empty bathroom, Seto turned questioning eyes on Jou. "What's the matter Jou?" he asked.

"Honda just asked for my permission to marry Shizuka!" Jou exclaimed. "How do I answer?"

"Well, do you know if Honda loves Shizuka?"

"I know he does, but Shizuka's barely out of high school! She can't get married yet?"

"Why not?"

"She's too young! She hasn't experienced life yet! What if marrying Honda turns out to be a mistake? Then it'll be on my head y'know! Oh, what to do, what to do…"

"Jou, you can't control your sister's life you know. Even if you give Honda permission to marry Shizuka, does it automatically mean she'll say yes? You have to let Shizuka male her own mistakes instead of trying to prevent them. Eventually you will end up running her life; you'll end up making all her decisions before she gets the chance to make them herself."

Jou turned incredulously towards Seto. "You mean I should tell Honda that he has my permission?"

"That would be my advice, yes."

"Okay…" Jou walked slowly back to the table, leaving Seto in the bathroom by himself.

Walking over to the sink, Seto began talking to his reflection in the mirror. "Why is Jou so hesitant to let his sister get married? Is it because he's worried about his own future? Why do I even care?" Seto shook his head. "Speaking of future though, what'll happen if sometime down the road, Jou or I get married? What'll happen then? To Kismet and to us?"

Seto started laughing quietly to himself. "'Us?' What us? Jou and me? A pair? It's a nice thought though…"

Back at the table, Jou leaned into Honda's ear and whispered, if a little hesitantly, "Go for it. Can I see the ring sometime?"

&

Later that evening, as Honda drove to his parents' home in Domino, the brunette was glowing with happiness.

"Okaasan, look! I'm engaged!" Shizuka exclaimed, holding her left hand out for her mother to see the shimmering diamond gracing her ring finger.

"Honda proposed? Congratulations darling! Oh, my little baby's going to be married!"

&&

Hey, I finished this chapter! At long last I finished it! And it's extra long, so enjoy it doubly much!

For those who have actually stuck with this story so far, thank you uber-ly much! And we're half way through! Exciting, ne? Well, thank you for sticking with this story and thank you for your review in advance! You people are the best!

Next chapter: Christmas Day! Fun in the Su- I mean snow! Yes, snowy fluffy cuteness next chapter! And it'll be up much sooner than this chapter, I promise! (worst that could happen is I safe this chapter for Christmas Day…hey, only four months or so away…oh, but that was the last time I updated…okay, it'll be up by September…) Please please review!

R&S


End file.
